


Reunion

by monaboyd_archivist



Series: Dom Loves to play Practical Jokes On Billy [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom work out a way to be together and not hurt Elly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy stepped off the plane. It had been over 2 years since he and Dom had said goodbye at Billy’s Mexican bungalow. Billy was happier than he had been in years.

He was completely devoted to Elly, and she to him. However, there was always something missing, an itch that could not be scratched. Elly would comment that he would look sad sometimes. He knew why and he was pretty sure Elly did too. He had his carry-on slung over his shoulder and made his way to the luggage carrousel.  
A few people approached him for pictures and autographs; L.A. airport was a hot spot for celebrity watchers to see stars! Billy’s car was waiting for him. He got in and the driver took him to his hotel. His thoughts now were on Dom, this was Dom’s town. He looked out the window of the car and wondered where in this city Dom was right at this moment, and if he knew Billy were in town.  
  
Dom was at his apartment, standing on his deck overlooking the ocean, holding a cup of tea. He had just finished his 3rd season and started his hiatus from Lost. It was moving into its 4th season! He was a big star now! Dom had everything it seemed! He already knew that Billy was coming into town weeks ago. Everyone seemed to feel it was their duty to keep Dom up-to-date on Billy’s comings and goings. They had spoken only occasionally, and it was always painful. For Dom’s part, he was still in love, and had not had a successful relationship since. Though, not for lack of trying! Dom was making his way through a bevy of Hollywood beauties, but not one of them made him forget Billy; they just seemed to make it worse in fact. He knew that Billy and Ellen were happy together, that she had moved in with him in Scotland. He also knew when Billy was in town in the past, and that Ellen was with him, and she was not with him this time.  
  
Elly was at home. She had not accompanied Billy on this trip. She had decided to stay home and work on their new house, she was busy re-doing each room, one by one. Ever since she had sold her daycare center and moved in with Billy full time, just over a year ago, she had been re-doing their flat room by room. And now, with Billy out of town, she was taking a home pregnancy test. She did not want to tell Billy this news, not yet. She wanted to surprise him with a nice romantic evening and then give him the news at home, their home. She had planned this scenario in her head ever since she was a teenager, how she would tell her man that she was going to have his baby! Now she would know in less than one minute! Maybe she would be doing a babies room soon. Ellen had not been happier in her entire life! Life with Billy was amazing! The passion he always had about everything, especially her! He was NEVER in a bad mood, he seemed to just adapt to everything, except, maybe one thing!  
  
Although she still felt that Billy still had never completely gotten over Dom, he had taken their break up pretty bad, he seemed so happy with her. He had leaned on Ellen quite a bit during that time. Billy had flown to L.A. several times since then, and she had accompanied him, to be sure that nothing happened, and nothing ever did. Billy still had a sad part to his personality. He was still trying to forget Dom.

And she knew how hard that was. She had decided to let Billy go on this trip alone, she thought that almost 2 years would be long enough, that Billy could travel to California alone safely, she was wrong.

 

 

Billy checked in to his room and called Ellen. He missed her already. But he would only be gone for one week. He was in town to meet with some people about a new film. An exciting project that Billy really was interested in. It was a comedic buddy film. He was reading for one of the lead roles. Since he and Dom had put their script on the back shelf, he was excited to read for this role. He was to meet with the director tomorrow at 9:00 am, he had better get some sleep, he was getting older and could not bounce back from jet lag as he used to! He ordered dinner to be sent to his room, watched some porn, jacked off, and fell asleep.  


The next morning, Billy woke to his wake up call, took a hot shower, dressed, and grabbed a cup of tea and a bagel and made his way to the studio. He was actually on time! He was very interested in this role! He was meeting with the director and various other important people when his co-star entered the room, yes... it was Dom!  
  
Dom and Billy’s legendary on screen relationship in LOTR was exactly what the producers were looking for.  
  
“Ello Bill, how are you?” Dom said with a smile. He walked over to Billy, and reached out to shake his hand. Billy was shocked to see Dom.  
  
“DOM?!” He stood up and shook Dom’s hand, then pulled him close for a hug. The hug lasted a bit too long, as the other people in the room all looked at each other and raised their eyebrows and smiled.  
  
They read their lines, bouncing off of each other in their comfortable, fun manner, even making the producer & director chuckle. Perfect! That was the camaraderie they wanted to see in this film! Re-writes were being made on the spot!  
  
Dom and Billy had lunch together, talking over each other sentences, laughing; they had so much catching up to do! It was like old times again! They had worked well into the evening and they had made plans for dinner as well. Dom had driven them in his hybrid car to a quiet, little Thai restaurant near Dom’s apartment that Dom knew that Billy would love! They left Billy’s rental car at the studio. The owner sat them in a little secluded booth in the back where they would not be disturbed.  
  
“Bill, man it is so good to see you again! I‘ve missed us so much” Dom said, smiling at Billy. Billy just smiled. He felt the same way. Even without having to say it, he knew that Dom knew how he felt. Dom reached over the table and put his hand on Billy’s hand and squeezed it. Billy put the other hand on top of Dom’s and they looked deep into each other’s eyes. The waiter broke their trance with their food. Billy and Dom giggled and began to eat.  
  
“OOOHHHHhhh, Dom! You have to try this...” Billy reached over and spoon fed Dom some of his Pad Tai.  
  
“MMmmmmmmm” Dom moaned, THAT is why I love this place!  
  
Billy looked into Dom‘s eyes...“I love it too.” Only Dom wasn’t sure it was the resturant Billy was talking about.  
  
Dom suddenly felt a tiny movement in my pants. He broke Billy’s gaze and tried to eat more of his dinner without choking! Was Billy trying to seduce him? Okay, two can play at this game, and Dom was going to up the ante... “Mmmm, Billy try this!” He held out some of his noodles in his fingers and let Billy eat from of his fingers. Billy’s lips and tongue lightly touched Dom’s fingers and then Billy licked his lips while staring into Dom’s eyes. Dom suddenly became fully erect. His cock was now was sideways in his pants and painfully needed some adjusting, he non-chalantly reached down and tried to move it to its upright position. Billy smiled, he was doing the same thing.  
  
Billy had completly forgotten where he was and who he was and what he was doing. Dom had that power over him. He also held out some of his noodles in his fingers for Dom to eat, Dom licked Billy’s fingers suggestively with his eyes closed. A stray noodle hung from Dom’s lips, Billy reached over and put it in Dom’s mouth with his finger, Dom sucked on Billy’s finger thankfully.  
  
Dom was now officially wet, and painfully hard. But he could not seem to stop himself. He reached over and rubbed some sauce on Billy lips “Try this, it‘s hot, I know you like hot.” He whispered. Billy licked Dom’s fingers seductively and his own lips.  
  
Dom then stood up, he had to get away for a moment before things got out of hand. This was very odd for Billy to act this way, especially in public! He excused himself, he had to go to the rest room. Dom threw water on his face. What was happening out there? God, why was Billy torturing him like this? Just then, the bathroom door slammed open. Billy was there.

Dom was startled when the bathroom door suddenly burst open, Billy's face was flushed, he didn’t say anything, he pushed Dom against a stall and kissed him deeply. Dom kissed him back, he did not know what was going on and he was not about to start asking questions now! Billy’s hands began ripping at Dom’s pants, Dom’ s hands were at work unzipping Billy. They turned and stumbled into a stall and Billy pressed Dom’s back up against the door.  
  
“Oh Billy” Dom gasped between kissing and being kissed. Billy’s hands and mouth were all over Dom, His ass, his wet, hard cock, his balls, his nipples. Billy noticed how taut and firm Dom was. He had been working out more! He needed Dom so badly, he had missed this long enough, Dom was his drug. Billy was not thinking of the future, he was only thinking of right now. It all seemed so right, at the moment.  
  
Dom just stood there, arms loosely above his head, feeling Billy’s desire for him. Billy touching him, kissing him, whispering his Scottish moans into his ear, feeling his breath on his neck, and smelling that aroma that he remembered so well. Suddenly Billy forcefully turned Dom around, Dom’s stomach and the side of his face now on the cool metal of the stall door, such a difference than Billy’s hot flesh. Dom let out a moan at the startling temperature difference. “AHHH!”  
  
Billy grabbed Dom’s hips and pulled them back, he inserted two finders into Dom. He wriggled them and then put in a third, pushing, twisting and stretching Dom as quickly as he could inside Dominic. Billy then rubbed his swollen cock into the crack of Dom’s ass. Billy pushed himself harder and harder on Dom’s ass crack, lubing with just his precum, then he leaned in and whispered “Want more Dommie?”  
  
“You know I do, Baby, give it to me, hard!” Dom pleaded hoarsely. With that Billy plunged deep into Dom. Dom yelled out with both pain and pleasure. Dom was very tight again; it had been a long time for both of them. It felt amazing. “Oh fuck me Billy, yes baby, Oh God, yes!” Dom almost crying, a single tear trickled down his face.  
  
Billy leaned in, almost lying down on top of Dom’s back, he had one hand on Dom’s hip, guiding him to Billy, and his other hand squeezing Dom’s cock, Dom’s hands were both on top of Billy’s hand helping him to rub him. “I missed fucking you Dommie, I missed you so much, I love fucking you, Oh my Dommmie!” Billy whipsered into Dom's ear. Billy was so excited to have Dom, he was going to cum any second. Just saying his name while fucking him was sending him over the brink. “Oh Dommie, Oh my fucking Dommie!”  
  
“Oh fuck, Billy... More, fuck me more baby.” Dom begged as they both worked on jacking off Dom..  
  
Dom’s husky voice was sending Billy into rapture, he could not hold off any longer, “Dom, baby, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum now, Oh fuck, Dom! Oh Fuck!! Oh Dommmmmmmmmie!” Billy slowly pulled out and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
Dom grabbed Billy and threw him up against the door and plunged his fingers into him. Billy gasped with surprise, and pain. Dom must have gotten carried away! Billy was not usually on the receiving end of things! After a quick losing, Dom rubbed Billy’s ass with his dripping cock, and slowly entered Billy. He continued to grind Billy, slowly and carefully. “Am I hurting you Bill?  
  
“Oh Dom? No... Please fuck me Dommmmie, Oh fuck yes baby!” The initial pain was ending and now he was actually enjoying it and more importantly, he wanted Dom to enjoy himself! “Fuck me Dommie, ennnggg, ennnghhhhh, GOD YES!”  
  
Dom didn’t say a word, but his breathing was quickening, his moaning was louder, his thrusting was deepening, his hold on Billy’s hips was getting tighter. Hearing Billy moaning under him, hearing him asking to be fucked... Dom came too. He slowly pulled out of Billy, and helped Billy turn around. They fell into each other, panting.  
  
“Oooooowwwwwww” Billy laughed.  
  
“Oh sorry, Bill!” Dom said smiling. “Come home with me?”

 

Billy sat in Dom’s bathroom and called Elly on his cell phone. “Elly? Hi my sweet lass, how are you?” Billy again felt like shit, but at the same time he also felt exhilarated. He had no idea what he was going to do. He truly loved Elly, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but if she knew how much he also loved Dom... She would probably leave him. What the hell was he going to do? How the hell could he love two different people so damn much? All he knew was that he had to find a way to keep Dom and Elly in his life, somehow.  
  
“Billy! I miss you baby! How did the meeting go this morning? Did you get to meet your co-star yet?” Elly asked.  
  
“Uhhh, no. Not yet. Don’t think that they have cast him yet.” Billy hated lying to her, but he could not tell her it was DOM. Not yet at least. He had better think of something.... Fast.  
  
“When you get home, I am going to have a wonderful welcome home dinner for you, and Billy, I also have a BIG surprise for you... I love you Billy.”  
  
“I love you too Elly, baby... goodnight luv.”  
  
Billy hung up his phone, urinated, and then climbed into bed with Dom. Dom cuddled up with Billy. Billy put his arm around behind his neck and pulled Dom close, Dom put his arm across Billy’s stomach, he kissed Billy’s chin and said “Well I’m am going to sleep well tonight! Thank you for a wonderful evening, my darlin‘! Oh wait, I got stuck with the bill, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah, that‘s not the only bill you got stuck with! (giggling) Besides, you deserved it after how you took me by surprise like that, Dom! Oh well, turn about is fair play! (more giggling!) I love you.” Billy kissed Dom’s forehead.  
  
“Love you too... wanker.”


	2. Part 1

The next morning, over tea, toast and juice, Billy tried talking to Dom. “Dom, what are we going to do? We’ve tried being together and that does not work, we’ve tried being apart and we are miserable, and nothing seems to work! Now I have Elly, and I really love her, Dommie, she is wonderful! I don’t want to screw that up. But I am not happy without you either, I don’t know if I can not have you in my life. Fuck, Dommie, what are we going to do?”   
  
“We could all three live together in sin, think she’d go for it?! (stupid smile) I don’t know Bill.” Dom answered quietly. “Right now I’m just so glad that we’re together, I don‘t want to think about tomorrow right now, Billy, I just want to enjoy being with you now, I don’t want to lose you either, you know? I really need you, Bill.”   
  
When Dom said “need” he sounded almost dire, like it was almost a matter of life and death for him. But Dom had seemed to be doing quite well for himself. His apartment was beautiful, his career was going very well and he had been linked to Hollywood’s best pussy! But Billy understood, he needed Dom as well. He felt the same way Billy did. “There must be way to work this out so everyone is happy!” But for now, they had to get to the studio, or they would be late!   
  
Later that evening after work Billy called Elly again...   
  
“Elly? Hi sweet lass!”   
  
“Hi Baby! I am missing you soooooooooo much! How is everything? What's new? Any news yet on your co-star?”   
  
“Yeah... you wont believe who it is... it’s Dominic.” Billy answered as smooth and cool as he could, trying to show little to no emotion, happy or upset. He wanted to see how she would take the new on her own.   
  
Silence on the line.   
  
“Ell? Are you still there?”   
  
“Yes, I’m here. So, have you seen him yet?” She asked cautiously.   
  
“Yes, we had to go over lines today... the producer and director loved it! I got the job Ell!”   
  
More silence.   
  
“Ell? Are you okay?”   
  
“Uhhh, yeah Billy, honey that‘s great. Look, I think that I had better come out there, ... I...”   
  
“No, no, Elly, you don’t need too. Elly, my sweet lass... I love you, you know that I do. I will always come home to you. Elly, you are my future. I promise you.” He wasn’t lying. He did truly love her and would always come home to her.   
  
“Are you sure? Look, I can be there tomorrow, Billy!”   
  
“Totally! Elly, It is only a week! Anyway, when we start filming you can come okay?” Billy offered.   
  
“Okay Billy.” Elly was scared. But she knew that Billy did love her, and she really felt complete and absolute love from him. She had to trust him now.   
  
The rest of the week went by so quickly. Billy was in heaven with Dom! Dom was so much fun to be around, even when they were not screwing! They went to parties at night, they ate out, they surfed and played games, they were working on a fun film together, and then the best part was they went home together, and make incredible love, Billy got to hold Dom all night. And see him first thing in the morning. But now it was time for Billy to go home... to go home to his other passion, Elly!   
  
Dom was already getting anxious about Billy leaving. Billy could see it. “Dommie, I’ll be back soon, I love you and I will be back for you. We’ll find a way. I promise you.” Billy hugged Dom and kissed him on his nose.   
  
Dom felt like a child again. Billy was always looking after him, taking care of him. Part of him loved that. Billy always seemed to know what was right, what was best. And Dom trusted him completely. Dom squeezed Billy tight, he did not want to let go, it would be months until they were to see each other again. But ... they had just enough time now... if they hurried.   
  
Dom ran his fingers through Billy’s short hair, and looked into his trance-inducing eyes. Dom shut his eyes or he would be lost there too long, he leaned in closer and kissed Billy on that mouth, that fucking sweet pouty mouth. Dom already was getting hard and uncomfortable. He felt Billy’s hands on his body, he knew that he was turning Billy on. Billy had made comments on how toned and buff Dom had looked, how sexy Dom’s body was now that he had been working out more! Dom loved the power that he had over Billy. They did not have much time, but he knew that Billy could not say “no” to him.   
  
Billy kissed Dom deeper, his hands all over Dom‘s chest. He felt the muscles on Dom’s arms as he ran his hands up, he felt his shoulders, so tight, his chest so hard, his nipples were erect and asking to be sucked on and pinched. Billy pulled his lips away from Dom’s and pulling him by his nipple, led him back to Dom’s still unmade bed.   
  
The two men faced each other. Billy all but ripped of his own shirt and looking right at Dom, threw it on the ground, Dom did the same. Billy slowly then unbuttoned his own pants, all the while capturing Dom in his eyes. Dom unzipped his own pants.   
  
Together they pulled their own pants and boxers down and kicked them off. Billy reached down and grabbed his own cock, closing his eyes for a moment and squeezed it, he then looked at Dom who was smiling seductively. Dom was enjoying this game. Billy was always the teacher. Dom reached down and grabbed his throbbing member too. Their eyes locked as they rubbed themselves, Billy took a step in closer, and Dom did as well. They were close enough to kiss; Billy stuck out his tongue and lightly traced Dom’s lips. Dom closed his eyes.   
  
“No, keep your eyes open Dommmie, I want you to look at me.” Billy whispered. Dom dutifully opened his eyes with a smile and stuck out his tongue and playfully licked Billy’s tongue. They continued to rub themselves slowly, they were so close that their hands and fists sometimes touched and bumped into each other as they rubbed themselves. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, licking each other’s mouths, lips and tongues. It was almost a feeling of an out of body experience. Whose hands were on Dom’s cock, he could not tell any more, someone was squeezing his nipple, he did not know if it was himself or Billy. He did not dare break Billy’s stare. His cock was being jacked faster now, Billy’s eyes were so green, so fucking green, he was now lost, he felt that he would fall, his cock was getting fucked so well. Billy kept licking at his mouth, probing and trying to get in, licking at Dom’s gums, and his teeth.   
  
Dom could not respond, he could only receive. Billy tongue kept flicking away at his corner of Dom’s mouth. Those eyes, so green. Dom was falling into a green forest, he felt he was hallucinating, everything was green and he was getting fucked so damn well. “Keep looking at me, Dom!” He heard Billy demand.” But all he could see was green. Someone was pumping Dom’s cock faster and faster; he was engulfed in green, and falling, falling. There was something in his mouth; it was Billy’s tongue.   
  
Something was wet on his stomach, it was Billy. He fell, he was pushed! He landed on the bed. He felt fingers up his ass, pushing and rubbing on his special spot.   
  
Someone was sucking him hard as he came; they seemed to be sucking it out almost faster than it was being shot out! It was Billy! Dom heard himself scream. He could not breath, his eyes were wide open, blinking, he tried to focus... he was looking at the ceiling. He realized that Billy was licking him. Dom felt temporarily paralyzed, he could not move. “Oh my fucking God, Bill,” Dom panted, “what the hell did you just do to me?”   
  
“Just giving you a reason to remember me.” Billy said softly and licking his lips looking up from Dom‘s crotch.   
  
“Holy fuck, baby, you are already unforgettable!”   
  
“MMmmmmmm, my Dommie.” Billy smiled as he moved up and kissed Dom‘s tight abs. “We have to get to the airport, Dom.”   
  
“You better drive, cuz I don’t even think I can walk!” Dom said smiling.  
  
  
Billy had a very long flight but he had pretty much slept most of the way, except for a very talkative older gentleman who was very curious about Billy’s thoughts on just about everything! Since Billy cannot be rude to anyone, he politely nodded and tried to “Mm hmm” at the appropriate places, until he fell asleep! The older gentleman’s droning voice and the humming of the jet, completely knocked Billy out! Besides, he just had great sex, and that always makes him tired, that coupled with the two double whiskeys on the flight pretty much did the trick!!   
  
Billy reached the baggage claim and Ellen was there to meet him. When she saw him she screamed “BILLY!!” And ran up and jumped into his arms almost knocking him over! Billy and Ellen staggered back nearly bumping into several on-lookers, their lips locked! Ellen missed him so much! He really missed her too!   
  
What a dramatic difference between Elly and Dom, Billy thought to himself! Elly; soft, sweet smelling, soft spoken, yet sultry, sexy, and very naughty! Dom was boisterous, fun loving, musky, very free and open, yet also, sweet, caring, and innocent. Viva la differences! Billy was a happy man!   
  
At their flat, Billy tried to carry Ellen across their threshold as he tries to do at least once a month! He usually winds up caring one her legs with her hopping on the other leg across the room!   
  
“Billy, you don’t have to do this!” Ellen told him!   
  
“Yes...... I....... do......!” Billy said pretending to struggle more than he really was!   
  
One time he just threw her over his shoulder and lugged her across like a bag of potatoes! Several times he dropped her or she fell on top of him laughing hysterically!   
  
They hobbled over to the couch where Billy and Elly fell over each other laughing. They kissed a long awaited, much missed and needed kiss. Elly smelled so nice, her soft hair on his cheek, her sweet hands on his chest. He could kiss her all night!   
  
She pulled away from him and said “I have a surprise for you, baby, follow me.”   
  
“OOooohhh, I like surprises! Is it a present? I love presents!” Billy said excitedly!   
  
Ellen led Billy by the hand to the balcony where a beautiful table had been set for two! She motioned for Billy to sit and she disappeared back inside. Billy sat and looked at his view over Glasgow. It was late and lights could be seen for miles, it was a lovely view! Elly and Billy had looked for months before discovering this flat!   
  
It had a large balcony, which also supported a small hot tub! After experiencing Ellen’s hot tub, Billy had to have one as well!   
  
Billy sat on his balcony, smiling, like a king overseeing his kingdom. Ellen returned with chocolate covered strawberries and straddled Billy and fed him the berries. She put a glass of champagne to his lips and gave him a small sip and when a small drip tricked down his chin, she slowly licked it off.   
  
Although Billy was still very tired from his flight, he was becoming aroused. Ellen slowly got up, being very careful to rub his crotch on her way up, went reached across the table for more berries being sure her breast was thrust his face!   
  
“Mmmmmmmmmmm.” Billy moaned as he moved his hands from her waist and slowly up to her breast and squeezed them and rubbed his face in her bosom. Was he just imaging, or are her breast even larger than before?   
  
“Not so fast Mr. Boyd, I still have one more surprise for you....”   
  
“Ohh, yes, my present! Where is it?” He asked excitedly.   
  
“Wait right here... don’t go away!... I’ll be right baaaccckk!” Ellen said while running back inside! Ellen returned a short few moments with something small wrapped in tissue paper, tied with a tiny ribbon. She sat back on his lap, and gave him the tiny gift. “Here, open it!” She said nervously.   
  
Billy smiled as he unwrapped his tiny gift; his smile turned to a look of total confusion. “Okay.... this is .... um... great, Elly! I love this white... wee... plastic... thing!”   
  
“Billy, my sweet boy, you don’t know what that is, do you?”   
  
“Yes I do, of course I do! It is a swizzle stick!”   
  
“Nooooooo.”   
  
“Is it a really bad toothpick?”   
  
“Nooooooooo.”   
  
“Is it a wee boat oar?”   
  
“NOOOOO!!! Okay... Do you give up yet?”   
  
“Yes , please tell me what it is! I really have no idea!” Billy confessed.   
  
“Billy, it is a home pregnancy test that I took while you were gone... see that little plus sign on it? Do you know what that means?” Ellen asked.   
  
“A pregnancy test?? A plus sign? Are, are you? Am, am I gonna be a Daddy?” Billy’s eyes widened, he suddenly looked very serious.   
  
“Yes sweetie, you’re going to be a Daddy!!” Ellen said with tears in her eyes  
  
  
Billy just sat, staring at Elly and that wee plastic thing. He was flooded with thoughts, memories, ideas, and feelings. He found himself starting to cry. He looked at Elly, she had tears as well. He had always wondered how he would react when this moment finally happened to him. He had wanted a family of his own for such a long time, he loved Elly so much, this had to be the best time of his life, and now he is going to be a father! He found his tears flowing freely. He put his arms around Elly and said “Thank you, my sweet lass, thank you so much!”   
  
The next morning, Elly woke went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and vomited. She carefully brushed her teeth again, and climbed back in bed. Billy rolled over and put his arms around her. “Are you okay, El?”   
  
“Yeah, just a little morning sickness, I’m okay now!” She said “Want to mess a round? Hmm?”   
  
“Always!” Billy smiled and leaned up to kiss her.   
  
“MMMmmmgghhhhh!!” Ellen put her hand over her mouth and ran back to the bathroom.   
  
“Okay, soooo, am I to assume that morning sex is going to be out for a while then?” Billy called after her!  
  
Billy tried to spend the day catering to Ellen. Bringing her tea, letting her have the remote, fixing their lunch.   
  
“I’m not a crippled Billy, just a few months pregnant!” She told him, but really loving the extra attention from Billy!   
  
“I’m going to look after you now, El, so just get used to it! Now when is your Doctor’s appointment? I want to go with you. Ohhhhh, you know what I just thought of? It‘s going to get even harder to carry you across the threshold soon!”   
  
Ellen threw a pillow at him.


	3. Part 3

Billy went into town to do some grocery shopping and run a few errands as well. And one special one. While he was out, he called Dom to tell him his big news!  
  
“DOM! It’s me, guess what?! I have BIG news! You’re going to be an uncle!”  
  
“Bill? What are you talking about, I’m gonna be a what?” Dom asked.  
  
“It’s Elly, Dom, She’s... I mean we’re going to have a baby! Can you believe it? I’m going to ask her to marry me, Dom! Fuck I am so excited, scared and fucking happy all at the same time!!”  
  
“Billy?”  
  
“Yes, Dom, what?” Billy answered excitedly.  
  
“Oh nothing, Billy, that’s great news. I am very happy for you; I know how much you always wanted kids. That’s cool. Really, cool Bills. I’m really happy for both of you.”  
  
“Dommmie, I’m still coming back, coming back for you. I‘ll be there in two months! We‘ll be working together everyday, Dom.” Billy said, suddenly realizing how his incredible good news was affecting Dom.  
  
“Yeah... I know. I better go, I’ll call you soon, Billy.”  
  
“Dom, wait!” Billy tried, but Dom had already hung up. He tried to call back, but there was no answer. “SHIT! GOD DAMMIT! I am such a fucking arse!”  
  
Billy drove down the busy street of Glasgow; he knew exactly where to go. He walked in the shop and the shopkeeper immediately gave Billy the star treatment.  
  
“Mr. Boyd!” (Loud laugh!) “Please, come right in! What can I do for you, lad?”  
  
After a few more stops, Billy drove home. Elly was taking a nap on the couch. Billy leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. He put the groceries away and sat down next to Ellen on the couch. He smiled at her, sleeping there, the woman who was caring his child! It was surreal! She stretched, and opened her eyes.  
  
“Oh, hi baby!” She said smiling at Billy. “When did you get back?”  
  
“Just a few minutes ago. Are you well rested? Do you feel like going out for dinner?”  
  
“Sure, I would love to! Where are we going?” She asked.  
  
“Someplace special! Let’s get ready!” Billy said jumping up and taking her by the hand.

Billy drove Ellen to one of their favorite resturants, not an especially fancy one, but it was a place that you felt comfortable, where the staff were friendly and remembered you and treated everyone like a star! It was also one of their favorites because the food was incredible as the staff and atmosphere! The host sat the couple in a secluded booth. Billy slipped him some money. After their wonderful dinner, Billy excused himself to the restroom. Ellen thought to herself that he had been gone for quite a while, when suddenly she heard a guitar playing.  
  
She looked around trying to see where the music was coming from, all the while thinking to herself this place does not have live music! Suddenly, there was Billy! Walking in the room, playing his guitar, and smiling his biggest smile. He walked over to Ellen, got down on one knee and began to sing to her...  
  
“Hold me close, hold me tight,  
make me thrill with delight  
let me know where I stand from the start!  
I want you, I need you , I, I love you,  
with all my heart!  
  
Ev’ry time that you’re near  
all my cares disappear  
darling you’re all that I’m living for!  
I want you, I need you, I, I love you  
with all my heart!  
  
I thought I could live with out romance  
before you came to me  
But now I know that  
I will go on loving you eternally.  
Wont you please be my own?  
Never leave me alone,  
cause I die ev’ry time we’re apart!  
I want you, I need you, I, I love you  
with all my heart!”  
  
Ellen had tears in her eyes as Billy put down his guitar, still on one knee, and took her hand.  
  
“Elly, my sweet, sweet lass, I love you so much! See, I even learned an Elvis song for you! I was going to do this in a few months anyway, but now I want to do it now! I hope that you will do me the great honor of not only being the mother on my child, but also be my wife! I love you so much, Elly, will you please marry me?!” He produced a tiny black box, opened it up showing her the most beautiftl, simple, and quite large, solitaire diamond.  
  
Ellen could barely see Billy through her tears; the entire restaurant staff and patrons were now all looking on excitedly! Billy was holding her hand with tears in his eyes, looking very nervous, but smiling his warm loving smile.  
  
“Billy! Oh my God! You did all this for me? Oh, Billy I love you!” She said as she fell into his arms on the floor kissing him. Kissing him and whispering “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”  
  
“SHE SAID YES!” Billy shouted to the crowd who cheered and yelled their congratulations to the couple. All the while being smothered in kisses and trying to keep his balance on his one knee.  


In bed that night, Billy held Ellen. He could not remember a time when he was happier! He had a beautiful woman who loved him and had just agreed to marry him, a child on the way, and his career was doing very well. There was just one thing that continued to nag at his thoughts. One thing that was just not right. What do you do when you love two people? Two people who are so important in your life that you can‘t imagine life without either?? Billy loved them both, but for very different reasons as they were so different from each other. Maybe he was selfish to think that he could have it all. How in the world could he have his family and Dom as well? It would be unfair to Elly and Dom! That was just not possible.  
  
But still... It is what he wanted in his ideal world! Oh what a fantasy! He would have both Dom, Ellie and his child! Dom did things to him that Elly never could and vice versa. He wanted them both Dammit! He loved them both! He would set them up in a duplex, Dom would live on one side and Elly and his child on the other! Billy would go back and forth “visiting” them! The crazy thought made Billy smile!  
  
Ellen licked at Billy’s lips, Billy just smiled. Ellen moved her hand from his chest down to his groin. Billy lied there, his arms crossed behind his head. She squeezed and rubbed Billy’s still hardening cock as she licked his mouth. Billy closed his eyes. Ellen moved her mouth down to his chest and lightly licked his nipples. (Dommie? Damn, Dom, go away!) Ellen licked lower and soon found his now fully erect cock in her mouth.  
  
“Oh, Elly!”  
  
She licked around his head and sucked hard at his pre-cum. (Dom! No, it‘s Elly now!) She began to work him with her hand and mouth, in sync rubbing and sucking, one finger probed him. (DOMINIC, oh fuck yes!)  
  
“Oh, Elly, yesss, lass! Ohhhh, yes!”  
  
Ellen sucked him and probed him, deeper. Her tongue licked and flicked under the ridge of his head, then down his member, and licked slowly back up and sucked him deeply. He held her head with his hands. Pushing her head up and down his cock. (Oh, Dommie, suck me!)  
  
“Fuck, Elly that feel ssoooooo good! Yes!” Billy whispered.  
  
Ellen sucked, probed, and licked him, faster, harder, deeper!  
  
“Ohhh, fuck I’m going cum! Oh fuck, yes, Dommie!”  
  
Holy shit! Did he say that out Loud? She continued to suck him, as he spontaneously came in her mouth. He was flushed with panic and sex! Elly sucked and licked him lovingly. Billy was frozen with terror. How could she not have heard that?  
  
Ellen moved her way up to Billy’s neck and nuzzled deep. Billy put arms around her and whispered “I love you sweet lass.”  
  
“I know you do, I love you too, sweetie.”

 

The next morning they began tp plan their wedding. It was to be fairly soon, before he had to go back to the states to start filming. So they had a lot of planning to do. It was not going to be a huge wedding really, close friends & family, low key but elegant. Billy was not much help; he loved everything Elly suggested! Then it came time to talk wedding party. Ellen wanted her sister as matron of honor, and two friends to be bridesmaids along with Margaret. Billy wanted Dom as best man but was too nervous to mention it. He also had hoped for Elijah, Orlando and his other mate from school to be his groomsmen.  
  
“So, Is Dom going to be your best man? Ellen asked casually.  
  
“Uhh, yeah. I’d like that! If you don’t mind, Elly. But if it makes you too uncomfortable, I understand!”  
  
“No, no, I assumed that is whom you’d want”  
  
“Well, I have to first make sure everyone can come, they are all so busy these days! I‘ll ring them all up today.”  
  
Billy had got a hold of Elijah, who happened to be free for that week, he was very happy for Billy and would of course be there for him! And Orlando who was filming another project in Sweden during that time but he and Kate, who were also now married, could fly over for the day no problem! His old school mate was available and ready, now there was just Dom left to ask. Billy rang Dom’s apartment, no answer. He called his mobile, Dom picked up.  
  
“Ello.” Billy heard Dom’s deep husky voice say, it sent a sexual chill through his body. Dom had a way of doing that to him.  
  
“Dommie? Babe, it‘s me” Billy said softly.  
  
“Bills, hey.” Dom said casually and coolly.  
  
“Dommie, I need to see you. I need to talk to you; can you come out here? Please, Dom.”  
  
“Billy, mate, I don’t think so. It sounds life your life is taking a big change, and I don’t want to complicate things for you. You have a baby coming. You need to be there for her, not screwing around with me.”  
  
“I don’t consider it screwing around Dom, I love you, and I need you in my life, Dommie... please... come. For me... Dommie, I love you, please. Come out here and at least be my best man at my wedding, and we can try to figure things out. I really need to see you. Dom?”  
  
*Sighhhhh. “When is the big day?” Dom said knowing full well that he cannot say no to Billy.  
  
“In 3 weeks! Elijah and Ori are coming as well a few days before! But I want you out much sooner, we can hang, get our suits, talk, whatever.  
  
“Is Ellen cool with this? Have you asked her? Why would she want me anywhere near you? Doesn‘t she despise me?”  
  
“NO! No Dom! She asked me if I wanted you as my best man! She knows how important you are to me! Dom, she is really wonderful” Billy said. “I would really like if you two could get along, and get to know each other better.” Billy said with yet another fantasy popping into his filthy head.  
  
“She knows? And she still wants me around? Okay, Bills, if you’re sure it won’t cause any problems, yeah I can come out next week, I’ll get a room...”  
  
“No you wont, you will stay with us! We have plenty of room, and you won’t have to sleep on a couch either! This way you and Elly can get to know each other better.” Damn, he was getting an erection. God, I must be the horniest, sickest man on the freaking planet! He thought to himself!  
  
“Okay, Billy, I’ll call you when I know what day and time I’ll be there. How do I let you talk me into this stuff?”  
  
“Because you love me and because you cant resist me!” Billy said trying to adjust his hardening member  
  
“Yeahhhhhh! Right! I’ll call you soon okay?”  
  
“Okay, Dom, I love you.”  
  
“Love you too Bill.”


	4. Part 4

Billy went home to find Elly napping. He kissed her forehead; he grabbed a beer and headed out to the balcony, looked at the hot tub, stripped down and climbed in. Billy allowed his fantasy play out in his head. Elly and Dom would get to know each other, and find they do really like each other and are even attracted to each other.

After all, who not be attracted to Dom or Elly? They are both very attractive and sexy people!  
  
One day he would come home and find them... Elly and Dom kissing on their bed, Elly‘s shirt would be thrown on the floor and Dom was squeezing her breast. The initial shock would give way to arousement, as Billy would approach them. They don’t even know that Billy is there yet. Billy removes his own shirt and put his arms around Dom and Elly.  
  
Dom and Elly would stop and look at Billy, startled, but Billy’s expression assured them that everything was fine. Billy then would lean in and kiss Elly, then Dom. He hugged them close so all three would be licking, and sucking at each other mouths and tongues. He saw Dom remove his shirt, now all three were topless. Billy laid Elly down on the bed, and he and Dom positioned themselves at her sides, each one squeezing and sucking her breast. Billy’s other hand reached down to push her wee skirt up and feel her pussy but found Dom’s hand already there. His fingers deep and rhymicaly rubbing her, Billy put his hand on Dom’s and together they masturbated her and sucked at her breast.  
  
Elly would be in heaven! Two hot men were loving her at the same time! Elly moans were now screams “OH GOD, Billy.... Dommie.. Oh, Fuck! YES!” Billy and Dom would then stop, and looked seductively at Elly and each other. Elly understood! She would sit up and push Dom back down onto the bed and slowly unbuttoned his pants, Dom lifted his hips as Elly and Billy removed his pants, Elly smiled when she saw that Dom was not wearing underwear and was in full erection! Elly would then turn to Billy and helped him remove his pants as well.  
  
Elly bent down and began stroking Dom’s massive cock, Billy had his hand on Elly’s as she rubbed Dom, Billy Kissed Elly passionately then he gently pushed her head down toward Dom’s ready cock. He wanted Elly to know that it was okay with him!

He wanted Elly love Dom as much as he did! He watched as Elly took Dom into her beautiful mouth. He saw the look on Dom’s face as Elly masterfully sucked him.  
Billy positioned himself behind Elly; he rubbed his engorged cock on her ass and squeezed her tits hard. As Elly bent over Dom, sucking him, Billy entered Elly from behind.  
  
Billy heard Dom say “MMMMMmmmm, oh fuck, Elly that is so fucking good, suck me, Elly! Ahhhhhh fuck!”  
  
Elly moaned “MMMmmmmmmm, yesssss!” as she felt Billy enter her hard.  
  
Billy was close to exploding, Dom was going to cum any moment, and he wanted Elly there as well. He reached one hand down while fucking her and rubbed her throbbing clit, he felt his own balls slapping at her ass with every thrust. She felt ready as well. Dom reached out, grabbed Elly’s breast and squeezes, and pinched her nipple.  
  
“Fuck! Yes! Oh fuck!” Dom moaned with his low British gravely sex voice.  
  
“MMmmmm, come on Dommmmmmie, Cummmmmmmmm, baby! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm” Elly managed to say.  
  
Billy on top of it all, watching everything and everyone, was the first to cum. “Oh, GOD! ~ Holy fuck! YES! Ennggghhhhhhh, enghhhhhhhhhh! Yes, oh Elly!  
Dommie!!”  
  
Hearing Billy orgasm, sent Elly and Dom off. Elly was next and she swallowed Dom’s juices as he also came in her mouth!  
  
  
After Billy came in the hot tub, he opened his eyes, panting and glad that he was not caught! After he settled back down, he began to realize that as much as a wonderful fantasies that was, that is all it could ever be. He has a child coming and did not want to bring up his child in home where mommy and daddy are fucking daddy’s best friend! He took another sip of beer and looked out over the city. For the life of him, he could not think of a way to make this work!

Billy was amazed at the preparation and detail that went into planning a wedding! Even a small wedding like theirs! Elly was like the director of some big movie! She coordinated everything all the while trying to stay on budget! However, as every good director knows, a budget is just a guideline, a mere suggestion of what the final cost should be! Billy was like her assistant, there to give opinions and advice, and do whatever she could not manage!  
  
He did not mind, wedding planning was not really that interesting to him and Elly really seemed to enjoy it! She would come over, sit next to him, and show him pictures and catalogues, and look over brochure of flowers, napkins, china, so many details and things that he could not keep them straight!  
  
What was important was that Dom would be coming in a week before the wedding, and staying with Billy & Elly. Billy was as excited to see Dom as ever before! This was going to be the best wedding ever! Elijah, Sean and Christine would all be there soon! The four Hobbits had not all four been together in years! Viggo and Orlando would be there as well! What a great party this will be!  
  
Billy and Elly waited at the baggage claim for Dom. Billy saw Dom walking towards them, his heart began to pound, and his blood pressure went up! He had to contain himself; he did not want to let Elly know just how much he wanted to see Dom. But Elly already knew.  
  
“DOM! Hey mate, over here!” Billy waved at Dom; Dom seeing them, smiled and waved back.  
  
The two men hugged and kissed each other’s cheeks, Dom looked at Elly.  
  
“You look stunning Elly, how are you feeling?” He said leaning in gingerly for a hug and a tiny kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Thanks, Dom, I feel great, just tired and kinda pukey sometimes!” Hugging Dom back lightly. This was very weird! She felt like she was hugging the ‘other woman.’ But Dom was so damn likeable; he made it easy to forgive and like him.  
  
“Pukey eh? Sounds like a L.A. weight loss program!” Dom retorted.  
  
Billy drove them back to their flat. Billy carried Dom’s bags and Dom put his arm around Elly and walked her to the door. Billy showed Dom to his room.  
  
“Hey, Bills, this is a great place!” Dom said walking around their place and out onto the balcony. “A hot Tub!! Nice touch!”  
  
“Yeah, we love our hot tub, don’t we El? Very relaxing!” Billy said nodding!  
  
“We sure do!” Elly said with a wink to Billy “Are you hungry Dom?”  
  
“Famished!”  
  
  
At the pub after dinner, Dom toasted Elly and Billy. Billy excused himself and went to the rest room. Dom took this opportunity to talk with Elly.  
  
“Elly, I am very happy for you and Billy, I mean it! I know how happy you make Bill, and that is all I want for him. You two make a great couple, and now with a baby on the way.... Well, I know how excited he is. And I, I just want him to be happy, that’s all.”  
  
“Dom, you make him happy too.” Ellen answered quietly. “I see how he still looks at you; how he tries not to show how sad he is when you are not around. Yeah, I know I do make him happy and how excited he is about the baby, But he still has very strong feelings for you, Dom. If you were a woman, I could handle that, but how do I compete with you?”  
  
Dom felt Ellen’s grief. He knew exactly how she felt. He leaned over and gave her a peck on her cheek, and she squeezed his hand.  
  
“I love him too,” Dom said in his low, soft, voice right next to her cheek.  
  
“I know... he loves you too.” Ellen whispered, almost in tears.  
  
“Well, there is only one thing we can do!” Dom said gravely, “We are going to have to share the boy! How about I get him Monday through Thursday, and you can have him Friday through Sunday! Sound good?” Dom offered “Or better yet we all live together in a commune! I know how to plant veggies! I’d be very handy!”  
  
“I see you have given this a lot of thought! Let me think about that!” She said smiling and giving Dom her sexy wink though her tears!  
  
Billy returned to find Elly and Dom giggling. “What’s going on here? Dom, you better not be flirting with my woman!”  
  
“I happen to find motherhood very sexy! All that lactating! Mmmmm!” Dom said looking into Elly’s eyes and then letting his eyes drop to her breasts!  
  
“DOMINICK!! Elly, forgive Dom, he’s an idiot!” Billy laughed!  
  
“It’s okay, Billy! It’s not Dom’s fault! (Sigh!) It is hard to ignore these double D’S!” Elly said grabbing both of her newly expanding breasts and giving them a quick squeeze!  
  
“ELLEN!! Dom, forgive Elly, she’s an idiot!” Billy said!

 

Elly, now almost 4 months pregnant, and was feeling absolutely great now! Just extremely nervous about the numerous details concerning the wedding which was now just three days away! She had almost singled handedly arranged for a wedding in less than three weeks time! And now things were coming down to the last final days! Billy had flown in her family the day before and now she was going into town for a final fitting for her dress with her sister and mother. Elijah was also now in town with Hannah, Sean & Christine were coming in sometime today, and the rest were all on their way!  
  
“Billy, have you given any thoughts to a bachelor Party? You know the lads will be expecting something!” Dom said with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Uhhhh, I don’t know if I am up for that Dom, maybe just a night out at the pub, drinking and playing cards, what do you think? And NO strippers for God‘s sake, PLEASE!” Billy said.  
  
“That sounds great, how about tomorrow? It will give everyone time to get in and relax a bit before the big party! Ya getting nervous?”  
  
“Not sure if ‘nervous’ is the right word, Dommie! I am feeling very tense about everything! Not about Elly but this whole wedding thing ya know? Why are weddings so important to women? I haven’t been sleeping well if you can believe that!”  
  
“Come here” Dom said pointing to the couch, “I’ll rub your shoulders a bit. Come here! Don’t be afraid now!”  
  
Billy smiled and sat on the couch, Dom stood behind him and began to rub and squeeze Billy’s tense shoulders. Billy closed his eyes and rolled his neck. The back of his head accidentally touched Dom’s crotch.  
  
“Ohhhhh Dom, that feels great!” Billy murmured.  
  
Maybe this was a mistake, Dom was thinking. Touching Billy in an intimate way and hear him say things he used to say during sex was bringing back powerful memories for him. And now he was getting aroused. Billy rolled his head around, being sure his head slowly rubbed across Dom’s crotch again. Then he began to rub his cheek on Dom’s hand, which was rubbing his right shoulder, he turned and kissed Dom’s hand. Okay, this is defiantly a big mistake! Dom kept his hands on Billy’s shoulders and rubbed, he could have moved them down Billy’s back to avoid Billy’s lips but he didn’t. They were playing a dangerous game. Billy licked one of Dom’s fingers, and Dom allowed his finger to enter Billy’s wet, warm mouth. Dom was becoming painfully hard. What the hell were they doing? Dom stopped rubbing Billy’s shoulder and had begun pressing and rubbing his crotch at the back of Billy’s head. Billy sucked at Dom’s finger madly.  
  
“MMmmmmmmmmm” Billy moaned as he sucked.  
  
Dom’s other hand was now at the back of Billy’s head, and Dom’s eyes were closed as he imagined Billy sucking on his cock which was also dangerously close to Billy’s sweet mouth. Dom’s finger was now his surrogate cock, it was placed right next to his crotch and Billy sucked at it. Billy put his hand on Dom’s hand and he pulled Dom’s finger in and out of his mouth, licking up his long, slender finger and tracing the palm of Dom’s hand with his wet tongue.  
  
Billy slowly turned around and kneeled on the couch facing Dom, his fingers slowly began to unzip Dom’s pants. Billy felt the heat radiating from Dom’s crotch and his cock was so hard that it almost seemed to spring out at Billy.  
  
“No boxers again Dommie? Naughty boy” Billy said as he rubbed Dom’s cock on his face. Letting it rub across his lips, and licking at the head. Billy traced the small slit and under the ridge of the head with his tongue and finally swallowing it in his mouth.  
  
Dom groaned and grasped Billy’s hair in his fingers, pulling his head into his groin.  
  
Billy slowly pulled out Dom’s cock, kissed the side of it and rubbed it on his cheek. He looked up at Dom sadly. Dom looked at Billy.  
  
“I’m sorry Dommie, oh fuck, forgive me!” Billy said.  
  
“Jesus, Oh Fuck! What the hell are we doing?” Dom said, zipping back up quickly.


	5. Part 5

“HEY, wanker! It’s your turn!” Viggo yelled at Dom who was at the bar getting another couple pitchers of beer.  
  
There were two tables of men playing cards; Billy, his buddy Alfie from school, Sean, Orli, and Jerry his future father-in-law. The other table had Mike; Billy’s future brother in law, Viggo, Elijah and Dom.  
  
They had been eating and drinking for hours and all of them were not feeling too much pain at the moment! Elijah, being the youngest and the least capable of holding his liquor, was saying all kinds of silly things, but surprisingly playing very well! Billy was keeping an eye on Elijah who was hanging all over Dom. Billy had always been a bit jealous of Dom and Elijah. He was pretty sure that Elijah had a major crush on Dom. And Dom being Dom, was more than happy to play along. Dom loved any physical contact with almost anyone!  
  
“Dommie! Could you pleasssse pour me another beer?” Elijah slurred.  
  
“You sure you can handle it?” Dom said smiling.  
  
“Go ahead, give him another!” Viggo said, “This could be a very entertaining evening!”  
  
From where Billy was sitting, he was sure that Elijah had his hand on Dom’s upper high, dangerously close to Dom’s crotch.  
  
Jerry, Ellen’s father, was at first taken back at all of the hugging, kissing and mutual affection that went on between the all of the men, but chalked it up to European eccentrics. They had even kissed him and Mike on their cheeks! So he was going to try not to let much else was surprise him.  
  
Orlando had grabbed Viggo and kissed him deeply when they had first seen each other, but he had done it right in front of his wife, so it must be okay. Jerry thought! In fact, they all had kissed each other on the lips! Men just do not do that in the States, least not straight men! However, most of these men all had girl friends or wives. “Ah well! Europeans!” He thought to himself.  
  
“SHOTS!” Orli announced and proceeded to give everyone a shot of whiskey “To Billy and Elly, and their up coming baby!”  
  
“Hear, hear!” and “Cheers!” was said while glasses clinked!  
  
Elijah was leaning into Dom, whispering something into his ear, and giggling. Dom smiled and kissed him on his head, and patted his back.  
  
Dom pulled Elijah up from his chair and was walking him around the bar in an attempt to sober him up. He was holding Elijah by his arm, one arm around his back, both were laughing as they began to slow dance. Dom dipped Elijah, nearly dropping him, and mocked kissed him. Billy kept an eye on them both. Billy knew exactly how much Dom had to drink, and knew that Dom had had quite a bit as well. Although Billy also had been drinking quite a bit, he was trying desperately to focus on Dom and Elijah.  
  
The card playing had pretty much stopped, just Sean and Jerry and Mike were still seriously playing now. Everyone else was either talking, or shooting darts. Billy was chatting up Viggo and Orli but he could not take his eyes off Dom & Elijah, who had just gone into the loo. Billy did not want to be rude and cut off Viggo, who was going on and on about some nonsense, but he needed to get into that bathroom now!  
  
“Oh, well, guys, I’ll be right back, gotta piss!” Billy said finally and walked off quickly to the bathroom. He was almost in a state of panic, he fully expected to walk in and see Elijah sucking Dom off. What he did see was Dom holding Elijah’s dick while Elijah peed.  
  
“He was going to piss himself if I didn’t help him,” Dom explained with a smile to Billy.  
  
Elijah looked totally happy to have Dom holding his cock. He smiled at Billy with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. “Come to help too?” He said to Billy. “The more the merrier, right Merry?!” Elijah said laughing. “Mmmmmmm, can you give it a little shake now Dommie? OOoohhhhh yeah, that was a good shake! Oh yes; shake it again, harder, Daddy!” Elijah whined drunkenly.  
  
“Nice to see you are enjoying yourself tonight, Elijah!” Billy said but looking at Dom.  
  
Dom helped Elijah zip up, Elijah had his arms wrapped around Dom’s neck and Dom had to fight off Elijah’s kisses in front of Billy. “Thank you, Dommmmie! Gimme a little kiss Dommie” Elijah tried to say with his lips puckered.  
  
Billy peed too and walked out with Dom and Elijah.  
  
Just then, loud music was heard. And in walked a beautiful young, very scantily clad woman. The men all cheered as the stripper entered the bar.  
  
“So I hear one more man is leaving the dating pool? Well, I’m here to change his mind!” She said looking over the room of handsome men. “So which one of you poor lads is the groom to be?”  
  
Whoops and yells and everybody pointed to Billy. Viggo dragged him over and sat in him a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
The stripper walked over to Billy and straddled him. The guys were all yelling obscenities and Billy glared at Dom. His future father-in-law was there! She ripped off her already way too revealing top and rubbed her huge silicone breasts in his face. Billy felt his face flush! He was horrified, and Dom realized that Billy needed rescuing. So as Billy was getting a very intimate lap dance, Dom dragged Orli and Viggo and a drunken Elijah to join Billy and take some of the pressure off him. The stripper was more than happy to add the boys to her act, as was Billy! Pretty soon, most of the other men had also joined and were having their turn for a lap dance; Elijah had her thong in his mouth! Billy just needed to get out for a minute, and he found his moment now while the stripper distracted everyone. He went out the back door of the pub and lit a cigarette.

Billy leaned up against the cool brick exterior, closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette. His felt his head start to spin, from the alcohol and the rush from the cigarette. He usually only smoked when at a pub drinking or when he was stressed, and tonight he was both, and he was a bit drunk as well. The night air was both humid and cool; it felt like it would rain at any moment. He could still hear the stripper’s music bass pounding from inside the pub.  
  
“Smokin huh? You feelin’ okay, Bills?”  
  
Startled, Billy opened his eyes and saw Dom’s silhouette standing in front of him. Dom was standing directly in front of him and was leaning one hand on the brick wall next to Billy’s head. He could not see Dom’s face as the light was behind him.  
  
Dom took Billy’s hand that was holding the cigarette, put it to his own lips, and took a long, deep drag from it. Billy felt Dom’s lips on his fingers and the heavy stare of Dom’s intense eyes as he inhaled. He released Billy’s hand and Billy put the cigarette back to his own lips again, looking at Dom. Billy’s eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and focus.  
  
“Yeah, I just needed some air, and try to clear my head. I’ve a bit too much to drink myself.” Billy finally answered and he put his cigarette back up to Dom’s lips. Dom put his hand on top of Billy’s as he accepted the smoke, and looked into Billy‘s soul. The air was thick with moisture and now there was an additional intense heat. Billy took a final drag and threw the cigarette on the ground staring back at Dom.  
  
Dom kept his stance, looking intently at Billy, saying nothing. He slowly leaned in; putting his lips only about an inch away from Billy’s and turning his head like he was going to kiss him.  
  
“It’s starting to rain, Bills.” He whispered looking into Billy‘s eyes, then looking down at his lips.  
  
Billy hadn’t noticed, but it indeed was sprinkling, he was so entirely focused on Dom’s eyes, his lips so close to his own. Billy licked his lips and tasted the wetness. Dom’s other hand wiped the rain off of Billy’s forehead and side of his face, lightly touching Billy’s lips, chin and then trailed down Billy’s neck resting on his upper chest. A shiver ran through Billy, but Dom’s hand on his chest felt warm and comforting. Billy closed his eyes; Dom took that as his invitation and kissed him. He felt Billy’s body go from tense to relax as Billy’s mouth welcomed Dom’s tongue. Dom pressed his chest against Billy’s. His hand now moving down to find Billy’s heated crotch. The stripper’s loud music still thumping in the background.  
  
Dom’s hand cupped Billy’s crotch, it felt hard and hot and because of the rain, wet now too. Common sense told them to stop, but they were both too drunk to listen to common sense now. Billy grabbed the sides of Dom’s head, hands gripping his hair and kissed him. He felt Dom pulling his pants down, he put his own hand down and helped him yank down his pants. The rain was making if more difficult, wet clothes do not slid off easy, especially wet and tight pants. Dom was biting Billy’s lower lip as they now worked to rip down Dom’s pants as well. They got their pants only as low as their upper thighs. Each one holding, squeezing and pulling at each other’s cocks and kissing and biting at each other’s lips and tongues.  
  
The thought of being caught, although hot in of itself, could be disastrous if they were caught by the right person, namely Jerry or Mike. They had the presence of mind to at least be aware of that. The couple both rolled and moved slowly down the back of the pub wall into the darker recesses of the alley.  
  
Dom pushed Billy against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt then, holding Billy’s arms above his head, pinned them to the wall. They were in almost total darkness now and completely soaking wet. Billy’s nipples tasted salty and wet. It was warm in the pub and Billy had been perspiring. Dom though it tasted delicious. Billy struggled against Dom’s grip on his wrists, as Dom went from one salty, wet nipple to the other. Dom was younger and stronger, was in better shape physically, and held Billy’s wrists firmly. It made him smile that he could over powered Billy! He slammed Billy’s wrists hard against the wall again.  
  
“Owww! Fuck! Bastard!” Billy hissed quietly.  
  
Dom slowly licked up from his nipple to Billy’s lips. “Fuck you.” He growled slowly and deliberately into Billy’s mouth, and then he released Billy’s wrists.  
  
Billy put his newly freed hands on Dom’s ass and dug his fingers into his firm flesh, his wrist still throbbing and he pulled Dom close to his face, “No, no my dear, fuck you!”  
  
Dom smiled and bit Billy’s lip again. He quickly let go of his lip when he felt Billy’s finger enter him “MMmmmmm” That just made Billy slide in another finger. “Ohh, fuck, Bill!” Dom moaned. Billy was watching Dom’s face as best he could in the darkness. His grimace was intoxicating to Billy. Billy switched places with Dom and pushed Dom up against the wall. Dom’s head was thrown back against the wall, his Adams apple was asking to be licked, Billy obliged. Billy entered another finger into Dom as he moved his mouth to the side of Dom’s neck where he proceeded to suck on his taut skin, again making his mark. Rain continued to pour now and the stripper’s music continued to blare. Billy dropped to his knees in a puddle. His three fingers continued to work Dom’s ass. Billy’s other hand gripped Dom’s cock and began to rub its tip on his wet face. He bit and sucked on the bit of skin under the head of Dom’s cock and then swallowed him. Slowly, his tongue traced the entire length of his cock as he pulled it back out. Dom held Billy’s head his hands.  
  
“What are you waiting for, you prick, fuck me!” Dom hoarsely whispered as he pulled Billy’s hair roughly. The cool rain continued to cover them.  
  
Billy smiled then rose up to his feet. “I want to hear you ask nicely.” He sweetly said to Dom. Billy still had a firm grip on Dom’s cock and was holding his own cock, rubbing them both together. Dom tried to put his hand on Billy’s cock, but Billy brutally knocked it away. “I did not hear you ask, say ‘please’ Dominic.”  
  
“You fucker, what are you doing to me?” Dom almost whimpered.  
  
“Teaching you some manners” Billy said thrusting his fingers deeper into Dom as an added point.  
  
Dom’s arms hung helplessly at his sides. He had surrendered to Billy now. “Please, baby, please.” He whispered in Billy‘s ear. “I need you now” His hips were moving in rhythm with Billy’s fingers, trying to push them in even deeper.  
  
Billy removed his fingers slowly, Dom groaned, and Billy turned Dom around gently and kissed the back of his neck, he nuzzled his face into Dom’s wet hair, found his way to Dom’s ear lobe, and licked it softly.  
  
“Please, baby.” Dom moaned, his wet hair hanging in his face.  
  
“Yes, now that is nice isn’t it? That‘s how I want to give it to you, Dommie. Nice.” Billy whispered.  
  
Billy bit Dom’s ear lobe as he stabbed his cock into Dom. “UGGHHHHH! OH FUCK, OH GOD” Dom said a bit too loudly.  
  
“SHhhhhhhhhhh!” Billy hissed into Dom’s ear “Quiet Dominic or I’ll stop!”  
  
“Oh fuck, Billy!”  
  
Billy continued to hold Dom’s ear lobe in his teeth as he fucked him, he pinned Dom’s wrists out against the wall. Dom’s face was being scratched against the brick with every thrust. Billy finally released Dom’s right hand only.  
  
“I want you to rub yourself, Dom. Do it hard, just like I do it. DO it, Dommie, do it for me, baby. Come on. Rub your sweet cock for me! Squeeze it harder!” Billy ordered as he licked the rainwater off his lips.  
  
“Oh fuck, Billy. You’re gonna make me cum! I’m gonna cum, fuck me Bill, Oh God, fuck me so good!” Dom moaned.  
  
“Oh Dom, you feel so fucking good, baby, so tight, I love you so much, Dommmie. Enggggg... Engggghhhhhh..... ENGHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!”


	6. Part 6

Billy and Dom walked back into the pub. The Stripper was still there, apparently making a little money on the side in another room doing private a dance with Alfie, and there was a line up of others waiting for their turn. Elijah was sleeping on the bench of a booth. Everyone stopped, and looked at Billy and Dom.  
  
Viggo broke the silence.  
  
“What the fuck...?!” Viggo said. “Where the hell did you two go, and what the fuck happened?!!” Viggo now laughing at their pitiful site!  
  
They just stood there, Dom’s cheek was red and scratched and Billy’s knees were muddy, their lips swollen and red from too much kissing, they were both soaking wet, and luckily, no one could see Dom’s hickey. The whole room burst out laughing when they saw them!  
  
“Did the sex get too rough?” Orlando said jokingly. “Awwwww, poor Dommie! Was Billy too rough on ya this time?” Much laughter!  
  
“Yeah that’s it, ya arse hole!” Dom said cheekily. Dom stuck his tongue out seductively at Orli. More roaring laughter!  
  
Billy felt his face redden. Orlando’s joke felt like a knife! He needed to wash up in the loo badly. He looked at Jerry and Mike, he opened his mouth to give a proper explanation, but just then, the stripper opened the door, and Alfie sheepishly stepped out.  
  
“Okay, boys, who is next?” She said. A clamor of noise and talking about was next. Billy was off the hook for a moment. He made his way to the rest room, followed by Dom.  
  
“Holy shit! Billy, look at my face! FUCK! I have a huge hickey too?!! You got a bit carried away out there, Bills! I look like I was in a fight! But baby, I loved it! (Smiling!) That was so fucking hot! Damn, Billy you are the best! Owwww.” Dom said touching his cheek with a wet paper towel.  
  
“Sorry.” Billy said feeling a little embarrassed and busied himself by quickly washing his hands and his cock. He prayed that no one would come into the loo just then!  
  
The short car ride home was quiet. They got home at 3:30, Billy took a shower and was thankful that Elly was not home to see him like this. There was a message for him on their bathroom mirror in lipstick. It simply said...  
  
“Billy, I love you so much! I am so happy!! See you at 3:00! I love you,


	7. Part 7

Elly and her bridesmaids were just putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Everyone fussed around her, fluffing her dress, fixing her veil. It was almost time! Jerry came in to see his daughter.  
  
“Dad! Ha ha, ha! You look great in a kilt! Great legs! How do I look?!” Elly said taking a spin for him.  
  
“Ellen, darling, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, except for your mother of course! And I do feel a breeze!” Jerry said smiling, also taking a little spin for her!!  
  
“Whoo, Dad, be careful there! (big smile and covering her eyes!) So how did the big bachelor party go last night? Did Billy behave himself?” Ellen asked hoping to get some inside info!  
  
“Billy was a perfect gentleman, Ellen! A stripper showed up and Billy just left!”  
  
“He left?!”  
  
“Yeah, him and that friend of his... that Dom guy; they just went outside for almost the entire time. They came back later all wet and muddy. It was pretty funny! Still don’t remember what he said actually happened to them though.”  
  
“Hmmmm, I bet I know.” Ellen said quietly and then biting her bottom lip. “So, is he here yet?”  
  
“No, not yet, the other guys are all here and seating people, and boy, are people excited getting seated by them! But I’m sure that Billy and Dom will be here soon! He still has plenty of time”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t have my shoes yet?!! You told me to come back in an hour and they would be here!! I’m going to be late for my wedding!! What am I going to do??” Billy said in a panic looking at the tailor, then to Dom!  
  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Boyd; I don’t know what could have happened! You’re wee size is just not a size that we usually have a lot of here! My laddie is rushing a pair for you from our other shop... I don’t know what could be keeping him!”  
  
“Bills, don’t worry! You must have a pair of black shoes at home you can wear, right? Let’s run back home and pick them up. We’ll be fine, but we have to go now!” Dom said as calmly as he could.  
  
Dom and Billy hurriedly walked out, Dom had one arm around Billy and with the other, and he gave the tailor the finger as they left.  
  
Dom drove like a maniac back to Billy’s flat, he ran into Billy’s flat and grabbed the first black pair of shoes he could find (black athletic shoes!) and then drove himself and Billy as fast as he could to the church. Billy was close to hyperventilating!  
  
“She’s gonna kill me!”  
  
“Breathe Bills, breathe! We‘re almost there! She can‘t start without you!”  
  
Billy put his shoes on in the car and they screeched to a stop, it was 2:56! Billy and Dom ran into the church, the minister was at the door to greet them and hurried Billy and Dom to the front of the church, everyone cheered them!  
  
Jerry got word that Billy had finally arrived and went to get Ellen. “He’s here sweetheart! Are you ready to do this?”  
  
“Figures he would be late! (Smiling and shaking her head) Yeah, let’s do this” Ellen said.  
  
Billy stood at the front of the church; he was still out of breath! Dom was at his side, followed by Elijah, Orlando and Alfie. The men all wearing their dress black kilts! The music started to play loudly and it got everyone’s attention. First down the aisle was Ellen’s friends, then Margaret, then Ellen’s sister. Then, the whole church stood and looked towards the door. Billy could not see Elly yet, but he heard gasps and oohs and ahhs.  
  
Dom’s knuckles lightly touched Billy’s knuckles. One finger strayed to Billy’s hand; Billy squeezed Dom’s finger and then released it. He turned and looked at Dom. Dom smiled. Billy looked back down the aisle and then he saw her! He suddenly had tunnel vision; all he could see was his Elly. She looked absolutely stunning! Her hair was swept up, and she had flowers in her hair and a long veil. Her dress was white, sleeveless and low cut. She was still very slim for being almost 4 months pregnant. She was just radiant!  
  
When she was next to Billy, he took her hand and told her just how beautiful she looked. She said, “You look very hot in that kilt yourself, Mr. Boyd! Oh and by the way, nice shoes!”  
  
Billy and Elly’s first dance was of course to ‘I want you, I need you, I love you’ by Elvis, which Billy sung in her ear as they slow danced. He held her close and breathed in her scent, she was so soft, so small and light in his arms. Billy kept his eyes closed as they danced; he pretended it was just the two of them in the room.  
  
Dom cut in on the second dance; he was the best man after all! He wanted to spend a few moments with Elly.  
  
“Elly, have I told you how amazing you look today? You are gorgeous, Billy is so lucky, I am so jealous!!” Dom said pouting.  
  
“Thank you Dom! You look very dashing in your kilt! Is this your first time wearing one?”  
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact it is! It feels very..... Liberating!”  
  
“*Giggle*”  
  
“Elly, I just want to thank you.”  
  
“Thank me... for what?”  
  
“I think you know.” Dom said and tenderly and kissed her cheek.  
  
“Um, Dom, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Elly said pretending that she really did not know and shivering a bit at Dom‘s kiss. His voice in her ear! His manner was so different from Billy’s. His smell muskier, earthier.  
  
“Okay, well, you can pretend that you don’t know if you want, but I know that you do, so thank you anyway, luv. Darling, you do dance divinely!” Dom said while dipping her!  
  
Billy was making the rounds of the tables, making small talk to everyone, and finally sitting down with his mates!  
  
“Billy, you are a lucky man!” Viggo told him rubbing his back, and giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“I know it! I could not be happier!” Billy said giving Viggo a side hug.  
  
“You better keep an eye on Dommie, Bills! He’s flirting with your bride!” Orlando pointed out just as Dom was dipping her!  
  
Just then, Jerry cut in to dance with his daughter, and Dom, looking dejected joined his friends.  
  
*Laughter* “Awwwww, poor Dommie, struck out again!” Billy said!  
  
“Yeah Dom, did you come here stag again? I though you were dating throngs of Hollywood women in thongs!” Orlando asked only half-serious.  
  
“No, I think our Dommie has eyes for someone who is no longer available” Elijah said looking at both Billy and Dom.  
  
“What?” Viggo said. He had one of Ellen’s friends draped around him.  
  
“LET’S DANCE!” Orlando screamed! Not paying attention to the previous statement, grabbing Kate by her hand, and pulling her to the dance floor. Viggo and his new ‘friend‘ soon joined him. Sean and Christine were already dancing. The two girls that Elijah had hovering around him coaxed him to the dance floor, and that left Billy and Dom. But before they could talk, Dom had a girl approach him and shyly ask him to dance. Dom smiled at Billy, shrugged his shoulders and took the girl’s hand and followed her to the dance floor. Billy sat there and smiled, sipped on his beer and then felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
“Care to dance with your big sister?”  
  
“So, is my baby brother happy?” Margaret said slow dancing with her younger brother.  
  
“Can’t you tell?! I’m ecstatic!”  
  
“Elly is a wonderful girl! And now a baby too? You’re finally growing up, Billy!”  
  
“I guess it had to happen sooner or later, eh?”  
  
“Just don’t screw it up, baby brother!”  
  
“What do you mean? Why would I do that?” Billy said surprised!  
  
“I don’t think that you would do it on purpose, just be careful is all I’m saying... I really got to know Elly better these last few weeks; we had a lot of talks.”  
  
“Talks... about what?”  
  
“Well, let’s just say that she had a lot of questions about yours and Dom’s friendship. She really loves you Bill, I don‘t want her to get hurt, especially with a baby involved now.”  
  
“Oh Margaret! What the hell are you going on about?” Billy said sounding annoyed with his sister. “I love Elly and our baby more than anything in this whole world!”  
  
“More than Dom?”  
  
Billy looked at Dom dirty dancing with now three girls, he looked at Elly slow dancing with some chap he did not know, probably a relative of hers he thought.  
  
“What? Excuse me Margaret; I’m going to go dance with my wife!” Billy said cooley. What the fuck was Margaret talking about?  
  
“Billy, wait...”


	8. Part 8

Billy grunted as he attempted to carry Elly across the threshold of their hotel room door. “Billy, for God’s sake!”  
  
After they got in their hotel room, He turned and looked at Ellen and took his jacket off. “Well, we did it!” He said with a huge smile. “And you never looked more beautiful, Elly! I am the happiest, luckiest man in the world!” Billy really was happy! He kissed Elly, and removed her veil from her hair carefully.  
  
“I have no idea how to get the rest of this thing off! I’m gonna need some help here, Elly!”  
  
Elly turned and showed Billy her back “Start unbuttoning, Studley!” She said.  
  
Billy started unbuttoning the buttons. He kissed down her back after each button was opened. Soon he slipped the white dress off. He slowly turned Elly around. She was wearing white nylons, garters, white high heel pumps, a tiny white lace thong and a white bustier. Her hair still done up with flowers, with wee strands framing her face. Fuck, she was a vision! And she was all his!  
  
Elly untied Billy’s tie and s... l... o ...w... l ...y slipped it off from around his neck while looking deep into his eyes. He had a look of total animal lust. She then unbuttoned his shirt, and rubbed her hands across his chest.  
  
“You look so damn hot in this kilt, sweetie, but now I want to see it on the floor!” She said in an almost whisper his ear. Billy removed his Sporran. She slipped his shirt off, tossed it on the floor, slid her hands around the waistband of his kilt, unlatched the tiny buckles, and unzipped the waistband. The kilt came off in her hands and she let it fall to the floor.  
  
Billy was now standing there in his black knee socks and black athletic shoes with his hard on sticking out! Elly giggled at the site!  
  
“Yeah, yeah I know!” He laughed knowing how ridiculous he looked! Billy sat on the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks as quickly as possible. Elly sat next to him, kissing his ear and lightly tracing his chest with her fingernail. Billy attempted to untie his shoes. She stuck her tongue in his ear and squeezed his nipple.  
  
“Damn! A knot!” He said feeling slightly warmed and alarmed.  
  
Elly’s hand moved from his nipple down his chest very lightly with just her fingernail, to his stiff cock. She traced her fingernail up the shaft as she licked at the side of his lips flirtatiously.  
  
“Elly, I cannot get these shoes off!” Billy said starting to sound panicked and now trying to just pull them off!  
  
“Do you want me to stop and help you?” She purred in his ear while now rubbing him with both hands.  
  
“NO!! YES!! NO!!” Billy was now in a state of panic and was starting to perspire!  
  
Elly smiled and moved off the bed and sat at his feet and almost effortlessly removed his shoes, and slowly pulled off his socks. Her face was so dangerously close to his hard cock. His heart was pounding!  
  
“So, I hear you missed your stripper’s act last night.” Elly said now standing in front of Billy, hands on her hips.  
  
“Yeah, she wasn’t my type.” Billy said slowly looking over his wife‘s beautiful body.  
  
“Well, am I your type, sir?” Elly asked shyly. Moving her hands down the sides of her body, then towards her inner knees and thighs, up again, over her breasts, and back to her hips.  
  
“Yes, you are just my type, sweet lass!” Billy leered soft and low.  
  
“Good, well then, shall I start?”  
  
Billy nodded like a bug-eyed, horny, bobble head!  
  
Elly started by turning around and bending over, making sure her ass was right near his face and removed her shoes. Then she slowly turned back around and put her foot on the bed between Billy’s legs and unlatched her nylons from the garter belt and rolled her nylon down, took it off and threw it down. She then repeated the same process with her other foot. Then she shimmied out of her garter belt and hung it from Billy’s ear! His hand moved to his cock, without thinking and held his erection tightly; Billy wanted nothing more than to rub his throbbing cock while he watched her! She was so beautiful!  
  
All she had on now was her thong and a bustier. She put her foot on his chest and pushed him back on the bed! Elly was in control now, and both she and Billy were enjoying it! She climbed onto the bed and straddled Billy, and then she pulled off her breakaway thong. Billy’s eyes were wide and hungry as she positioned herself over him! He loved having Elly on top! She slowly un-hooked her bustier, and sat down ever so lightly on Billy’s cock, just barely touching him with her pussy. Billy put his hands on her waist and tried to pull her down on him. His eyes closed, he reached for her breasts and squeezed her nipples, almost ghostly, soft, and she lightly slid across his erection. Teasingly, she toyed with him. He squeezes his eyes tighter, bit his lower lip and lifted his hips in hopes of feeling her more. But she would not allow it, yet.  
  
“Elly” Billy murmured “Fuck, Elly, please!”  
  
“Not yet, you must be taught a lesson, you kept me waiting today, William.” Her tongue now lightly tracing his lips. Now I am going to make you wait... until I am ready.”  
  
“Oh fuck...” He said with a smile and a small laugh. “What are you going to do with me?”  
  
“Shut up and I’ll show you.“ Elly took Billy’s wrists and put them above his head, she held them firmly using her body weight. Her breasts dangerously near his mouth. Billy stuck out his tongue and lifted his head trying for a lick!  
  
“Ah, ah, ahhhh.” Elly said moving down lower to his ear, and sucking his lobe and now rubbing his cock a wee bit harder with her wet pussy.  
  
“OOhhh, yessssss” Billy whispered, with his eyes now slightly open, watching her, seeing the pleasure she received from being in control, he smiled and licked his lips.  
  
Elly rubbed harder, leaning in and letting her breasts touch his lips, but only for her own enjoyment. Billy happily sucked on one.  
  
“Suck it harder, Billy” She ordered! Billy did! And as he did, she finally let him enter her. She thrust onto him deeply.  
  
“AAAHHHHHHhhhh” Billy lifted his hips to meet with Elly’s hips and pulled them back away from her, he thrust his hips back and forth to get as much impact as he could!  
  
She was leaning over his body, and rocked her hips on him slow, her breast still in his mouth. Hands held firm above his head. “MMMmmmmmmmmmmmm” Billy sucked. He loved when she over took him. She rocked deeper and faster; he held her nipple in his teeth.  
  
“ELLY!” He said with clenched teeth.  
  
“MMMmmmmm, Yes, Baby?’”  
  
“Oh Elly, oh fuck, Elly.” Billy sighed. His breathing getting heavier, Ellen could smell the stale alcohol and cigarettes on his breath mixed with his sexy scent.  
  
“Yes Baby.” Elly groaned. She was not going to last long, and she was not about to delay her ecstasy, she wanted her satisfaction.  
  
“Ohhhh, Fuck! So good, OHHHHhh, F......” Billy was having no problems reaching his own satisfaction either!  
  
Elly continued to grind Billy, faster, and deeper she pushed on him.  
  
“Ohh baby, Billy, Billy! BILLY!! AHHHhhhhhhh!” She cried. She felt his cock twitch and spasm in her sending warmth that she had come to treasure. She squeezed his cock tight with her muscles as he came (He loved that!)!  
  
  
Afterward, Billy held her in his arms, kissed her head and said “Elly, you know that I love you more than anything else, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, of course I do, why do you ask, baby?”  
  
“I dunno, I just want to make sure that YOU know it, that’s all. Elly, you and our baby will always come first with me, always! You and the baby are my family now. Nothing comes before family.” Billy said tenderly rubbing her tiny belly.  
  
“But I would really like our child to be born in Scotland! You know how important my Scottish heritage is to me. It would a wonderful tribute to my Mum and Dad.”  
  
“I know, but I don’t want to be alone when the baby is born, and you’ll be in California filming! I don’t want to have the baby all by myself! Billy, I can’t go through this alone! I‘m going to need you with me!”  
  
“I know! And I want to be there too, I guess we have no choice then. Our baby will be an American!”

Ellen was now 8 1/2 months pregnant; they were living in California while Billy and Dom shot their movie. Elly was lonely as she did not meet very many people, and Billy was gone a lot. She took walks, shopped, and made a lot of long distance calls!  
  
Then, one afternoon, Billy received an urgent phone call, Margaret had been in an automobile accident and it looked quite serious. She would need immediate surgery. Billy had to fly home straight away. Elly was not allowed to travel at that point and had to stay in California. They all decided that Dom would look after her, and to call him on his mobile if ANYTHING happened!  
  
Shooting the movie was put on hold until Billy could return, Dom spent most of his time with Elly, and he even slept on the couch just to make sure she would be okay. Elly came to rely on him quite a bit.  
  
“Dommie.... what are you doin‘? Are ya hungry? I am!” Elly called from her bed.  
  
“What are you saying El? I’m not dressed; it’s too early anyway... go back to sleep!” Dom pleaded!  
  
“I can’t sleep, Dommie!! I’m HUNGRY!!”  
  
Dom thought of Billy, Billy would have gotten up to get her food, and he was supposed to take care of her after all.  
  
“Okay! What do you want?” He said gritting his teeth! He felt like he had just gone to bed a few hours ago. She had kept him up late the night before talking and watching movies. Elly had cuddled up with him on the couch; the baby had been quite active all night! He got to feel the baby kick; it even got the hiccups! He rather enjoyed that! He stumbled into her room, rubbing his eyes and head, his hair stuck up all over his head except one side were it was mashed down! Elly had seen Dom naked so many times before, and he was always naked in the morning... but for some reason, this morning, it turned her on! It could have been his partial erection, his morning stubble, or how sexy his bed head looked. She was not sure. But, Dom looked so tasty! And she was hungry! A little yummy Dommieburger! MMMmmm, food AND Dom! Now that would be fun! She pictured little Dom stuck between two giant buns! And giggled! Damn her hormones!  
  
She had been missing Billy terribly; he had been gone for just over a week! She and Billy still had a very active sex life, even in her last trimester! She was at her horniest now! And Billy loved her expanding belly! Lovemaking had bit a bit awkward, but they still managed!


	9. Part 9

Margaret had her surgery, but was not out of danger yet, she was still in a coma and Billy was grief stricken, he could not lose his sister! He was at her bedside almost constantly. He called home to Elly several times a day to check in with her “Are you okay? Any pains yet? Is Dom treating you all right?!! I love you so much!! Please call me if ANYTHING happens!!”  
  
Dom rarely left Elly’s side, they went for walks, ate together, played board games, he rubbed her back, and then... it happened.  
  
“Hmmmm.” Elly said holding her stomach.  
  
“Hmmmm?!” Dom asked.  
  
“I don’t know... just Hmmm!”  
  
“I’M CALLING BILLY!” Dom said excitedly!  
  
“NOOOOoooo! Don’t freak him out yet.... just wait a few more minutes, I’m sure that it is nothing!”  
  
A few minutes later, “Hmmmmmmmm?” Elly said again.  
  
“That’s it!” Dom grabbed the phone and called Billy.  
  
“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Are you sure Dom?”  
  
“NO! I’M NOT SURE BILL! She’s having these small “pains,” Hold on...she’s talking to her doctor now...... hold on.........OH SHIT! HE WANTS US TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! OH SHIT, OH SHIT! BILLY GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!!”  
  
“DOM! LET ME TALK TO ELLY!! DOM! ARE YOU THERE??” Billy screamed.  
  
Dom had dropped his phone, Billy heard him hysterically trying to gather Elly and her things together. Then he heard nothing.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, MONAGHAN!” Elly screamed as she held him by the scruff of his shirt!  
  
“I... I... won’t! I’m sorry!” Dom was scared shitless! What was he doing here? He didn’t know nuthin’ about birthin’ no babies! He would be no use to Elly! She and Billy would hate him forever for screwing this up! Every time she would scream, he would scream too! The nurse had to take him aside and coach him on being a good coach!  
  
“Breath Elly, breath!” Dom said looking at the nurse for approval. She smiled and nodded to him. Feeling a bit more confidant, he held her hand and with his other hand stroked her forehead.  
  
“Billy is on his way Elly! Don’t worry... hang on for him, okay. He doesn’t want to miss this!”  
  
“I’m okay... I’m sorry Dom it’s just that I need Billy here so bad! But I am so glad that you are here with me too, what would I do without you, Dommie? OH shit.... AHHHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!” Elly said looking at Dom with her huge green, and now sad, eyes. They were so much like Billy’s. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. She looked to him for help and support; he had never felt so helpless, he had no idea how to help her!  
  
Ellen’s doctor came in and examined her; Dom held her hand with wide eyes!  
  
“Well, Mrs. Boyd, you are only dilated to four right now, you seem to be in a holding pattern for the moment, maybe the baby will wait for Daddy after all! Your water has not broken yet either, so just hang in there and try to get as much rest as you can! It could be a long day for you.”  
  
  
Elly looked at Dom and smiled a weak smile. “Oh.... great! OH SSSSHHHHIIIIIT DOMMMMMMIIEE!!!!!!!”  
  
After another 6 hours in labor, Elly was exhausted, Dom was shell-shocked. Hurry Billy! He kept thinking. Elly was now dilated to eight. The doctor was never around and the nurses were not around much ether. It was just Dom and Elly! Dom held her hand, fed her ice chips, and rubbed her head and back so she could rest. Then her water broke. Dom ran to get a nurse. The nurse checked her and proclaimed her “doing just fine.” And left again!  
  
“Bloody hell!” Dom said under his breath.  
  
“DOM.... OH DOM! GOD DAMN, IT HURTS!!” Elly said. If she thought the contractions were bad before her water broke, they were a lot worse now!  
  
“What is it Elly? What can I do to help?!!” Dom looked scared again!  
  
“DOM!!! GET THE DOCTOR!! OHHH GOD!! Something is different! I think the baby is coming!”  
  
Dom ran to the door and screamed for the doctor.  
  
The nurse came in and told Elly that she was almost ready to begin pushing. Dom’s heart pounded faster... Oh, Fuck! Where are you Billy? Don’t leave me here alone to do this!!  
The doctor finally came in and examined Elly again. Everything was just fine, she was progressing beautifully, and the baby was doing great too. The baby should be born within the hour!  
  
HOLY SHIT!!! I can’t do this without Billy! I don’t want to do this without Billy! Elly doesn’t want to do this without Billy! WHERE THE FUCK IS BILLY!!!  
  
The nurse helped Elly to sit up and with Dom on the other side, she told Elly to push. “I’m going to count to ten and I want you push while I count, don’t stop pushing until I reach ten, are you ready?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“Okay here we go get ready....... push... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Okay you can stop. Good job!”  
  
“Mr. Boyd, wouldn’t you like to see your baby come into this world?” A new shift nurse asked Dom.  
  
“Oh, I am not her husb...” Dom started to say.  
  
“Ohh, go ahead, Dom! You earned it!” Ellie told him!  
  
He had to admit that he was curious, mother nature at her finest! Maybe just a peek...  
  
“Okay, Mrs. Boyd, we are going to push again to the count of ten... ready?  
  
“YES!” Elly said grimacing, already in pain.  
  
Dom stood at the end of her bed wide eyed.  
  
“PUSH! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!” Okay... good Mrs. Boyd.  
  
“Billy!!! Where are you?!” Elly sobbed!  
  
“I’m here, my sweet lass!” Came a Scottish voice as the door swung wildly open!  
  
“BILLY!” Dom and Elly said in unison!  
  
Billy rushed over and kissed Elly! “I’m here, Elly baby, I’m here!”  
  
“Billy, come here, you have to see this!” Dom said stepping away.  
  
Billy went to the end of the bed wide eyed too! Dom put his arms around Billy’s shoulder, and then stepped backwards toward the door. He put his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.  
  
“Okay, Mrs. Boyd... we’re going to do it again... ready? Push! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
  
“MONAGHAN GET BACK IN HERE!” Elly screamed while pushing!  
  
“I, I just though that you would like to be alone.” Dom said.  
  
“No way! You are knee deep in this now!” Elly said.  
  
“Come here Dom! This is amazing!!! I can see the head!” Billy said almost squealing!  
  
Sure enough, there was something...  
  
“PUSH!”  
  
Then a wee head came out!  
  
“One more push Mrs. Boyd, ready?”  
  
“AAARRGGHHHH” Elly screamed one last time.  
  
“IT’S A GIRL! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Boyd! You have a daughter!”  
  
The doctor clamped the end of the cord, and handed Billy scissors, so that he could cut it. He then handed baby girl Boyd to Billy who was already in tears! Dom, with tears in his eyes too, had his arm around Billy and kissed him on the cheek, they both looked so proud! Elly observed the two men, their closeness and love for each other was something she could not do anything about. She did not even care to try stopping it now. She loved Billy more than she could ever imagine, and just wanted him to be happy. And right now, she did not think she had ever seen him happier! Billy brought the baby to Elly and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
“A girl, Elly! We have a daughter!!! I am so proud of you, I love you sweet lass!” He whispered in her ear. “She is so beautiful! Just like her Mum!”  
  
The nurse asked Elly what the baby’s name would be. “Her name is Mary... Ellen... Boyd!” Ellen told her. Billy beamed! Dom stood by Billy with his arm around him and kissed him on the side of his face. Dom leaned down and kissed Elly as well. “Good job, Mum!”  
  
The nurse had taken the baby away to be cleaned, weighed, measured, tested and returned, swaddled in a blanket! The nurse instructed Elly to begin breastfeeding. She helped show Elly how to position the infant and to encourage her to ‘latch on.’ Billy and Dom could not take their eyes off of her! Dom knew that he should leave now, but he could not tear himself away. Besides, if they really wanted him to leave, they would tell him to ‘get the fuck out!’ It was like watching one of those nature shows that Dom loves to watch so much only he was right there!! It was so beautiful! He again had tears in his eyes! The boys stood there with their arms around each other and watched in amazement as tiny baby Mary drank her first meal! Elly looked more beautiful than she had ever looked before!  
  
  
Dom relayed the labor experience to Billy! “Billy, man, I was so scared that I would fuck this up! I thought that the nurse would kick me out for getting hysterical! But Elly was amazing! She did an amazing job! You would have been so proud of her... I sure was!” Dom said looking at Elly. Dom was standing behind Billy. He had his arm around Billy who was sitting on the bed at Elly’s side. Billy had one of his hands on Dom’s arm and the other one holding Elly’s hand. They looked so natural together, so comfortable. Like they belonged together... bookends, was the image that came to her mind!  
  
Elly looked up at Dom, smiled and winked. She saw the affection between the two men, and it actually warmed her heart! She was not feeling threatened by Dom anymore. However, she also knew in her heart that Billy and Dom’s sexual relationship was not over, no, far from it!


	10. Part 10

Dom drove Billy back home; Elly and the baby would be able to come home tomorrow! Dom was way over stimulated! Seeing Elly like that, the closeness he felt to both Billy and now Ellie, seeing the birth of new human being! Moreover, he had been missing Billy as well; it was all too much!! Dom decided that they should stop at a bar, it was a long day and they could both use a relaxing drink and maybe shoot some pool!

Several drinks later Billy was telling Dom about Margaret. He was really scared. “I can’t lose my sister, Dom, not yet! I want her to meet Mary!” Billy almost in tears. Dom put his arms around Billy and kissed him on his mouth. Fuck who ever would see them! Billy did not pull away. He needed Dom tonight. He needed to be touched and made love too. He had been alone and scared all by himself in Scotland! He kissed Dom back; his tongue slid deep into Dom’s mouth and his hand began to grope his crotch. “Let’s get out of here Dom” he whispered. He did not need to be asked twice!  
  
The car ride home was ... interesting! Billy was all over Dom like a cheap suit! Billy had missed Dom so much. It had been too long for them! He had been so preoccupied with Elly the last few months that he felt that he had been neglecting Dom, although Dom never once complained. This made Billy want him even more! Ripping Dom’s shirt off unzipping his pants, sucking him madly while Dom tried desperately to drive home, and trying not to get them both killed!! When they finally reached Billy’s house, Dom and Billy dashed from the car, half-naked, half-drunk and giggling!

Billy grabbing and slapping Dom’s ass playfully as they ran to the door! Dom struggled for the door lock as Billy squeezed Dom’s ass and bit his neck! Dom screaming for Billy to knock it off! They stumbled into the room and slammed the door shut. Dom pulled Billy’s hair and kissed him as deep as his tongue could go. Their hands ripping the remainder of clothing off each other’s bodies. Billy was holding onto Dom’s ass for dear life! He finally pulled away and pushed Dom back into the wall. Billy took a step towards him, Dom’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open and panting heavy, waiting, anticipating his Billy.  
  
Billy leaned in; pressed his groin into Dom’s. Dom felt Billy’s hard wet penis up against his. Billy licked his tongue up from Dom’s chin to the side of his face to his ear and whispered, “If you want him, come and claim him!” And with that, gave Dom another push on his chest! Dom opened his eyes and saw Billy running! “You fucking wanker!” Dom yelled! “Bastard! Wait till I get my bloody hands on you!”  
  
Dom flew across the room stepped on the remote and turned the TV on. Billy was now running around the couch, and Dom right behind him swearing profanities! The couch was the only thing between them now! Dom finally jumped across the couch in an attempt to cut Billy off! It did not work; Dom fell onto the floor “OWWW, SHIT! Mother Fff...” Billy made a dash down the hall to the bedroom, laughing at Dom! Dom scrambled up as fast as he could and took off after Billy, not paying attention to the rug burn on his knees. Billy leaped for the bed and Dom landed next to him a nano-second later! The TV was playing something on the nature channel, the last channel Dom had been watching! Dom was now on his back with Billy on top straddling him, kissing his neck, his chest and his nipples! They were both panting and breathing heavily.  
  
Dom was feeling so excited and aroused; his heart was pounding with anticipation! He was almost screaming! “Billy, my god! Oh fuck baby, it has been too long! Oh fuck, how I need you!” Billy was licking and kissing every inch of Dom! Both of their hearts pounding. Billy made his way down Dom’s tanned and toned body, reaching his cock. Billy had been pulling and squeezing Dom’s cock with his hands and now eagerly put his tongue down the long, hard shaft. Dom raised his hips in anticipation.  
  
“Suck me, baby! suckmesuckmesuckme!” Dom said while thrusting his hips in rhythm for Billy. “Oh fuck yes!! You look so fucking hot sucking me, baby, do you know that? SO fucking hot! Oohhhh, baby, Turn around so I can have you too, I want to suck you Billy, please give it to me, baby. Put your beautiful cock in my mouth, please Billy!”  
  
Billy turned so Dom could suck him as well. Billy was on all fours over Dom, sucking and eating him to death, while Dom was doing the same for Billy! This was also a favored position for the boys! They would duplicate the sensations they were feeling and that was amazing! Billy had three fingers into Dom, and was fucking and sucking him so well! Dom had his legs wrapped around Billy and was doing the exact same thing to him!  
  
“AAHHHhhhh fuck, baby! That is it! AAAHHHHhhhh, MMMmmmmmm!” Billy tried to say while sucking Dom! He was thrusting his hips into Dom’s mouth faster and faster, deeper and deeper he fucked Dom’s mouth. His mouth was so warm and wet, his tongue so soft, yet firm on his shaft! He took Billy so deep in his mouth; he was so close now... so close! Then Dom pulled Billy’s cock out of his mouth and let it fuck the side of his face with Dom’s hand holding it.  
  
“Baby; let me have it now! I need to taste you, please baby please! Cum for me, it has been too long, please don’t make me wait any more!” Dom pleaded.  
  
“Cum with me baby, come on. I’m almost there, ooohh fuck, baby, I can feel you, I want to cum together... Ohh Dommmmm... MMMMMmmmmmm. Cummmm with me baby! NOWWWW! Oh Dommie!!”  
  
“OF FUCK, Billy! Yessss, ahhhhhhhhhhh, ahh, fucking now baby!! NOWWW!”  
  
Billy held Dom all night again. It had been months since they had spent the night together. Since moving to California, they had managed to sneak away to Dom’s place for their trysts. But it did not happen near enough for them. They usually savored every moment together, but tonight they were overcome with passion and the excitement of the day! Sometimes, quickies are a lot of fun!

 

Billy only stayed with Elly and the baby for a few days. Margaret was still in critical condition and had not come out of her coma. Dom again offered to stay with Elly and help her out around the house. “She should not be alone” he offered. And, Elly did not mind! If the truth would be told, she was enjoying Dom’s company! He was enough like Billy to be comforting to her, and different enough from him to be, well, different! And she felt even closer to him now after Mary’s birth.  
  
Billy did not want to leave his family! It tore his heart out to say goodbye to them! Baby Mary was not even 1 week old when he left! He would return home as soon as he could! He and Elly had a tearful goodbye at home and Dom drove him to the airport.  
  
Dom was always fascinated with the whole breastfeeding thing! Of course, he was also fascinated with breasts! But this was like a miracle! This baby was growing and actually getting plump just from Elly’s breast milk! He would always sit and watch as she nursed Mary. Elly did not mind, after all Dom had seen her in ways only her husband had before! What is the point in modesty now? Besides, Dom did not seem to have the usual hang ups about being naked that most people do! Elly felt so comfortable with Dom, that even she was not shy about her body with him anymore. Not after what they had been through together!  
  
This time Dom came and sat next to her on the couch. He had his arm around her on the back of the couch. “Is this okay?” He asked “Do you mind if I watch? I find this so amazing and beautiful!”  
  
“No, no, of course Dommie. I don’t mind!” Elly answered quietly.  
  
Dom watched as baby Mary took Elly’s nipple in her tiny mouth. She shook her head back and forth several times before she finally latched on! It was adorable! Dom looked at Ellen and grinned! The baby rolled her eyed back in her head and sucked long and hard! Dom was almost envious, of both Mary and Elly! He wished he were a tiny baby again, sucking for his nourishment from a tit and sleeping all day, a mom who would love him and take care of his every need! And of Elly, to have someone so dependent on him and sucking his nipples all day long! It sounded heavenly to him! Dom put his hand on Mary’s tiny warm stomach, as if he were trying to feel the milk in her stomach. He longed to feel Elly’s breast. He longed to taste the breast milk, but he dared not ask. But, his breast obsession would not be complete without that experience. As if Elly could read his mind, she took Dom’s hand and placed it on her breast.  
  
“Wow...” Dom whispered. It felt warm, and hard. This was fucking amazing! After Mary had her fill, Elly lay her down asleep in her tiny crib in the living room. She sat down next to Dom again.  
  
“You want to taste it don’t you?” She asked without blinking!  
  
Stunned, Dom only nodded his head. He felt his face flush! Elly actually embarrassed HIM! He was supposed to be unflappable! Dom was the wild and crazy unhibitioned guy! Now he only looked at Elly like a deer caught in the headlights (pardon the pun)!  
  
“*Giggle* It’s okay! Mary has had her fill and I am still engorged! I would have to pump the rest anyway; I could feed an army here with the amount of milk I produce!! You would be doing me a favor! Sort of!”  
  
“Are... are you sure? Has Billy ever tried...?”  
  
“What do you think?! (Smile) Come here, you can put your head in my lap.” She said putting a pillow on her lap.  
  
Dom scooted down the couch, his heart pounding with primal excitement! He lay on his side with his head in Elly’s lap. Elly lifted her blouse and held her left breast for him. Dom took her breast in his hand and put her nipple to his lips. It was already dripping with warm sweet milk. He closed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and carefully put her nipple in his mouth. He tasted the warm, thin sweetness. It was exhilaratingly sexy, yet relaxing and comforting at the same time! He sucked carefully, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
“You won’t get much doing it like that Dommie, suck harder, and put my whole nipple in your mouth, yes... like that. MMmmmmm Hmmmm, that‘s it. There you go... you‘ve got it now. MMMmmmmmmm Hmmmmmmmmm.” Elly said softly.  
  
Dom sucked harder, it was one of the most sensual moments in his life, yet he was not yet fully aroused. Part of him felt like a small child. Elly was stroking his head, and with her other hand around his waist, she was humming. “MMMMMmmmmmmm” He opened his eyes to look up at her and she was looking at him with her sweet smile. She put her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, still smiling and stroking his head. She was so beautiful! Billy was such a lucky son-of-a-bitch! Dom felt he was falling in love with her at that moment. He was now fully aroused; he put his hand on his cock and straightened it out over his shorts. He was not wearing boxers, so it was not too difficult, but he slipped his hand in his shorts anyway, ‘it’ needed to be held tight! He wished Elly would hold it for him! His other hand was holding Elly’s breast.

When he had drained the left breast, she offered her right to him. He looked at her and smiled dreamily, he had her breast milk on his lips, and a tiny trickle ran down his chin. She wiped it off with her finger and then put her finger to her lips and licked it off. This had to be one of the most hottest, sexiest things that had ever happened to him! And counting all of the amazing sex he had with Billy, that was really saying something! He accepted her right breast. He shut his eyes and sucked greedily, and squeezing his cock for dear life.

Elly smiled and bent her head down and kissed the top of his head, then put her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes again. Dom nuzzled his mouth, face into her breast, and made his own MMMMMMmmmmmmm’ sounds as he squeezed her breast with his hand She continued to stroke his head and face until she fell asleep as Dom sucked her dry.  
  
He still had a hard on, that needed attention straight away. Dom carefully lifted Elly’s arm from around his waist and rolled off the couch trying not to wake her. He went into Elly and Billy’s room for privacy and found the lube, pulled his shorts down to his knees and sat on the edge of the bed, and proceeded to jack off. It would not take long! He needed this so bad! Just thinking about what Elly did for him was sending sexual chills up his spine and down his cock! He had almost exploded in his pants! Just as he was about to finish, just as he came spurting his seed, Elly opened the door!


	11. Part 11

“AAAAAAAAAH, FUCK ELLY!! AHHHHHhhh!” Dom yelled as he came in his hand. Again, she had embarrassed him! Twice in one day!!  
  
Elly, just shook her head and smiled at Dom. She walked over to the bathroom and retrieved a small towel, rinsed it with warm water, wrung it out and kneeled on the floor in front of Dom and slowly cleaned him off. A bit got on her finger, “Ooh” she said raising her eyebrow, and a slight smile formed on her lips as she put it to her lips and licked it off. Seeing that, Dom again had chills. It would have made him hard if he had not just orgasmed! She held his cock firmly but gently as she wiped him, the warm, damp towel felt so nice, like a mother’s touch. She lifted his balls and gently cleaned them as well for him. She looked up at Dom.  
  
“There, better?” She softly asked still holding Dom‘s cock in the warm damp towel.  
  
“Y... yes, thank you.” Dom was reduced to a child again. A little naughty, horny child who wants to shag his mother‘s brains out. Dom wanted to kiss her so bad, but she was Billy’s wife. It was bad enough he was shagging Billy behind Elly’s back, he could not shag Elly behind Billy’s back too. Could he? Of course not! He would surly go to hell for that! Then why was she doing this to him? What did she want? To make him crazy with want for her? Well it was working, too well! Dom had earlier come to realize that most of his fantasies of late were starring Elly! Elly was even hot 9 months pregnant! She was hot nursing Mary! She was hot washing the fucking dishes for Fuck sake!  
  
Elly stood up, put the towel in the hamper, and left the room. That was so fucking hot!! He was starting to get hard again; thank GOD, she left and did not see that!  
  
Elly turned and walked back in the room, “Oh I almost forgot why I came in here in the first place...” She said, but then distracted by Dom‘s obvious approval and enjoyment. He tried to put his hands over his stiff member, but it was too late.  
  
“Elly, I’m sorry... I guess I should go, this is awkward.” (Damn, three times! No one had done that before!) Dom finally managed to say, standing up, and pulling his shorts back up over his erection.  
  
“No, Dom, wait, don’t go.”  
  
He turned and looked at Elly. She took a step towards him, put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. Dom had no will power left, no choice but to kiss her back. She finally pulled away, took his hand and sat on the bed; Dom sat next to her. “Remember at the wedding you said that you wanted to thank me. I want to hear why you wanted to thank me, Dom.”  
  
Dom looked at her stunned. “I, I assumed that you must have known.”  
  
“Known about what? You and Billy?” She asked looking at him, no, looking through him. Her green eyes, every bit as intense as Billy’s.  
  
“Yes, so then you do know?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose I did. A part of me always knew that you two had resumed your relations. I think that I overlooked a lot for several reasons, one, you did not try to take Billy away from me. You know that he loves us both. Two, for some reason I do not feel as threatened by you, because you are a man I suppose. Now if you were a woman, that would be another story. I would NEVER have tolerated that! Three, you make Billy happy, Dom, completed, you know? He is more fun, loving and relaxed when you are in his life! And four, I have grown to love you too. I don’t know how I would have gone through all of this without you; you were my hero, Dommie.” She said holding his face up with her warm hands and again kissing his lips. She felt Dom’s long, thick tongue slide into her mouth. It was different from Billy’s. She sucked his tongue, wrapped hers around his tongue, and lightly licked his teeth and gums. Dom’s hands were wrapped around her waist and moved up her back. Then...  
  
“Elly... I...”  
  
“its okay, Dom, I know. Just hold me okay? I miss him so much.”  
  
“I know, I do too.” Dom said as he and Elly held each other sitting there on their bed.  
  
“Now tell me about your ring.” She said quietly.  
  
“WHAT?! My ring?”  
  
“Yes Dominic, your ring. I noticed you had it on at our wedding. Was that a gift from Billy?”  
  
“Ummmm, yeah....”  
  
“How sweet.”  
  
Dom raised his head from her shoulder and looked at Elly to see if her statement was sarcastic and if she was really pissed now. Ellen had a smile on her face, but it was not a genuine smile, he could tell that that one hurt a bit.  
  
“Elly, luv, Billy gave me that ring to remind me that he loves me too! He didn’t want me to think that he was going to forget me. He knows that I can get a little insecure sometimes! But he also informed me that you and the baby would always have to come first in his life! YOU two are his family now. I am cool with that. You and Mary should come first; I couldn’t respect him if he did not think so!”  
  
“Thanks, Dommie. I love you too, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I thought so!” He smirked as he squeezed her tight! “Uhh, are we gonna tell Billy about today?”  
  
“Yes, I think it is time that we were all truthful with each other, don’t you think?”  
  
“I just hope that everyone can handle it.” Dom answered kissing her cheek.

Billy arrived at L.A. airport at 12:30 am. He picked up his luggage and hailed a cab home. He could not wait to see Elly and Mary, his baby! His daughter!! He wondered if she had changed much. “Oh, don’t be silly! You have only been gone 10 days!” He told himself! “Between his and Elly’s eyes, that girl was going to have the most amazing green eyes ever!” He thought with a proud smile!  
  
He got a last minute flight home after Margaret had come out of her coma and was feeling much better! She was actually angry that he had left Elly and Mary! She demanded that he go home immediately and be with them!! He just went to the airport hoping for a seat on the next flight and was lucky enough to get one! He had no time to call home for a ride. He walked in his door at around 1:45 am. He found Elly and Dom asleep on the couch. Dom had his head in Elly’s lap, his head facing Elly’s stomach. Her arms were around Dom, and Mary was sleeping next to them in her portable crib. It was a sweet site! He was so happy that Dom and Elly were getting close! He quietly set his bags down and went to peek at Mary, what an angel! He went to give Elly a kiss on her head and noticed that Dom’s face was UNDER ELLY’S SHIRT!!  
  
“What?!” Billy said aloud. “HEY!! What FUCK is going on here?!” He hissed not wanting to wake Mary!  
  
Elly and Dom both woke up at the same time! Dom woke a bit slower; he still had Elly’s nipple in his mouth!  
  
“BILLY? Baby?” Elly said trying to get up and nearly rolling Dom onto the floor!  
  
“Hey, Bills!!” Dom said, getting off Elly before she dumped him on the ground!  
  
  
“FUCK!? Dom... Elly? What is going on?” Billy said, the hurt and anger he was feeling very clear in his eyes!  
  
Elly reached to touch his shoulder, but he backed away. He looked at her as if she was on fire. Dom just stood there looking at Billy, then Elly and back to Billy like he was at a tennis match, he did not know what to say.  
  
“Billy, Dom and I had a long talk today and ...”  
  
“Yes, it must have been some talk!” He spat, still trying not to wake the baby! Billy was getting harder to understand, when he got angry his accent became very thick!  
  
“Please, baby, let me explain... can we please talk in the other room, alone? Dom can watch Mary for a few minutes... please Billy, please?”  
  
She reached out for his hand; he shook it away, but walked to the bedroom. Elly followed him, daring not to look back at Dom.  
  
Billy paced the floor, and she had never seemed him this upset, ever! She was not sure where to start. “Sweetie, is Margaret okay?” She offered first.  
  
“Yes... thank you! She woke up yesterday and demanded that I go home to be with my wife and daughter!! Okay, there is your update, now what the fuck was Dom doing sucking your tits, Ellen?!” He was more than a little upset, his face was red, and his arms flailed as he talked. He was even surprised at his own reaction! He had similar fantasies just like that and they had wildly turned him on! But, real life was quite different!  
  
Ellen sat on the bed and looked at Billy who paced the floor. “Baby, Dom and I have gotten very close over the past few weeks; he has taken great care of me. We sort of came to an understanding...”  
  
Billy did not like the sound of this; he was looking and feeling more agitated than before!  
  
“Billy, I know that you and Dom have resumed your ... ‘relationship.’ And... I think that I can understand it, and I have suspected that you and Dom were still ‘together’ for quite sometime now.”  
  
That statement seemed to calm him a bit, what could he say to that?  
  
“*Sigh...So, you did this to get even with me?” Billy said quieter, sadder now, trying to understand.  
  
“No, no baby!! I did it because I like Dom, a lot! I think he’s wonderful, and I understand why you love him so much! And you know about Dom’s breasts obsession! He was just curious about the whole breastfeeding process and how breast milk tasted. It was no big deal, really. I didn’t mind. It was very nice actually. I enjoyed it a lot! It was both very relaxing and sensual. I feel very close to him now.” She looked at Billy for his reaction that last comment. He seemed to be thinking about it.  
  
Hitting again while he was busy mulling that over, she threw this one at him... “I know about Dom’s ring as well. I was pretty hurt by that, Billy. But then Dom told me why you gave it to him, and he also told me that you made it clear that the baby and I would always come first with you, is that true?.”  
  
“Yes, it’s true! Of course, you and Mary will come first! Sooooo, you like Dom?”  
  
“Hmmm, I’d say I love him a bit, and I‘ll bet that he loves me a bit too.” She was looking at him, watching for an any adverse reactions.  
  
“I don’t know what to say, Elly. Part of me is very angry and hurt and I feel betrayed.”  
  
“Billy... you have been sleeping with Dom for almost a year! I‘m not a fool, I knew that you were doing it. But, I love you so damn much, and I could see how much happier you were when you had Dom. I loved you even more if that is possible!! And I think because it was only Dom, I let it go. DON‘T for a minute think that I will tolerate you sleeping with anyone else!!!” She said pointing her finger at him! “Look, I know how much you care for... I mean love Dom. It was pretty evident after we left Mexico. You were devastated for nearly a year, and after that, it felt like you were only acting happy. I also could tell when you came back from L.A. that you had resumed things, Bill.  
  
Elly had now managed to turn the tables on Billy without getting pissy about it. She was getting her point across without Billy having to get on the defensive. She was defiantly much better at this than he.  
  
Billy was scratching his head, and was looking confused by the conversation; somehow, Elly had bamboozled him! He was supposed to be angry with them, but now he was ready to ask for her forgiveness!


	12. Part 12

“Oh. Elly, I am so sorry. How did you manage all this time? Fuck, I am such a jerk!! So, did anything else happen with you and Dom that I should know about?”  
  
“Well, I did catch him masturbating today! (She laughed) He was pretty embarrassed, so I helped him out by cleaning him off with a warm towel; it seemed to make him feel better.”  
  
“I would think so!! Christ, Elly! I love when you do that!”  
  
“Oh, and we kissed a couple times too. But nothing else.”  
  
Just then, there was a light knock at the door. Billy looked at Elly... “You know that he has been listening at the door this whole time don’t you?” Billy said annoyed again.  
  
“No I have not!” Came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
“Come on in Dommie!” Ellen said smiling.  
  
Dom slowly opened the door and looked at Billy. “Billy...” Dom said with his sad little boy face.  
  
“Come here, Dom” Billy said sounding stern.  
  
Dom walked over to Billy. Billy put his arm around him. “So... been naughty again, huh Dominic?! What the fuck am I going to do with you?! But I see you still are wearing my ring?”  
  
“Of course I am! I will never take this off; you know what it means to me. And I know what it means to you. Elly was telling the truth, we didn‘t do anything else! We just were both really missing you soooo much, babe.”  
  
It was strange and fascinating to now watch her husband and his lover together when they no longer have to hide it from her. She could see that Billy was the more dominant one. Dom, for as smooth as he wanted to appear, was actually very submissive when it came to Billy. It was as if she was watching them for the first time!  
  
“No, I guess I understand that. I missed the three of you so much! So does that mean you will quit hitting on my wife?”  
  
“I’m not making any promises! Billy, do you have any idea how fucking HOT she is?”  
Dom said cheekily!  
  
“Hey, I’m still in the room here guys! But...you knowwww.... there is a sick and twisted part of me that would kinda like to watch the two of you one of these days... but... I just not sure, if I could handle it afterwards. It might get too weird.” Elly said still sitting on the bed.  
  
“There is a BIG sick and twisted of me that would love to have you watch and join in if you wanted!” Dom said eagerly!  
  
“Hey, don’t you think that I should be consulted on this?” Billy said. Still trying to look a bit upset.  
  
“Well, the upside is that there are no more secrets... are there, boys??!” Ellen asked them.  
  
“No... None that I can think of. And yeah... I do really love him, Elly. And I love you and Mary! And I can say that this last year has been the happiest of my life! I need you both in my life. The last thing I wanted to do is hurt you, my sweet lass. You just let me know if it gets too weird for you or if anything makes you uncomfortable! Are you sure that you are going to be okay with this... Dom and me?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so. I mean, I have really known for quite a bit now and it surprisingly has not bothered me that much! I don’t want to lose you either and I’m not about to make any lame ultimatums! I know how you feel about all of us! And I think that now that is it out in the open, we can all handle it like grown-ups!”  
  
Billy smiled and looked at Dom “Do you see that?!! Do see why I love her??!!”  
  
“Yes I do Bills!”  
  
“AWWwwwww! Thanks, guys!” Elly said getting up and hugged her boys and kissing them both on their temples.  
  
Billy kissed Elly‘s cheek, then kissed Dom’s cheek and hugged them both tight.  
  
“MMmmmmmm, anyone else here as excited as I am?” Dom said in his low sexy voice, and a sly smile! He was running his hands up and down Billy and Elly’s back.  
  
“DOM!!” Elly and Billy laughed! The End


End file.
